Your Eyes on Me
by Chryselis
Summary: Laguna loves Julia. Julia loves Laguna. But Caraway loves and wants Julia for himself. To what extent can a person do to have what their heart desires?
1. The Angel in Red

_**The moment he laid eyes on her, Fury Caraway immediately knew he was going to have Julia Heartilly**_

 _ **...**_ _ **One way, or another.**_

His idea of fun involved a deck of Triple Triad Cards, but his friends thought otherwise.

Fun, apparently, was bar-hopping, looking for a beautiful woman to share a drink with.

His military friends had chosen The Galbadia Hotel, a five-star in Deling City. It was one of the best hotels in the continent, if not, _the_ best hotel. Service was impeccable. Drinks were impeccable. Even the hotel's name was impeccable. How could it not be impeccable when it began with a "The"?

His friend, General Marco, ushered him to the lounge area and waived his hand to someone. A handsome tall man immediately made approached them. Caraway assessed the man with scrutinizing eyes.

"General Marco, how pleasant to see you again!" the blonde man greeted.

Fury smirked. The Manager was a very good actor. He could fool Marco, but he couldn't fool him. The blonde manager didn't like his friend at all. It wasn't with the way he smiled at Marco, or how open his body language was. It was the man's aura. Fury had developed a keen sense of checking people's auras.

"Ah, Hugo my friend! Of course I've returned. Your quality is the best!" Marco beamed. "And because you're the best, I've brought my friends with me. May I present to you the Generals Marcus and Caraway."

The man named Hugo looked at Fury's eyes for the first time and bowed. "Greetings and I give you my welcome. My name is Hugo, the General Manager of Operations for The Galbadia Hotel. I give you my warmest welcome."

Marcus smiled. "Marco here tells us that you have the best guest relations"

Hugo smiled that didn't reach his ears. "Of course." he snapped his hands and three lovely ladies appeared out of nowhere.

The woman who sat beside Caraway was a lovely blonde with earth-brown eyes. "Good evening." she greeted.

He returned the woman's greeting.

"If you'll excuse me," Hugo turned away and left them.

Marco took a bottle of champagne and opened it.

"A toast! To the newly promoted General Caraway!"

The blonde's earth-brown eyes lit with delight as if she had struck a goldmine. "So you're a military man, huh?" she drawled

He flashed her a grin. "You find that sexy, don't you?"

He wanted to relax at home and play a nice game of Triple Triad. But the company of this woman would do.

The lights dimmed and Fury wondered if there was going to be a show.

 _Then she appeared._

A vision in red.

An angel in red.

The angel bowed and sat on the piano chair to play the sweetest melody he ever heard. He immediately forgot the blonde beside him. He could hear the chuckles coming from Marcus and Marco, but he didn't care.

He couldn't take his off the angel in red, even if her back was presented to him. He suddenly yearned to see her up close.

It was no secret how Fury rose from the Galbadian miitary ranks. His grit, combined with his strong vision and determination allowed him to pursue and obtain his goals.

The lovely young lounge pianist was no exception.

Throughout the years, his job had exposed him to different place, different life changing scenarios… _and a bevy of beautiful women_. He was a ladies' man, a _connoisseur_ , as he preferred to be called. He loved the attention beautiful women gave him, and he was not timid to refuse them.

But with the young pianist who played with such exquisite sweetness... he knew the women of his past, even the blonde beside him and the women beside Marcus and Marco, paled in comparison to her.

Caraway was not the only one observing. The General Manager had his eyes glued on him the moment Julia stood on the stage.

Hugo was not blind to everything that happened in the Hotel. He knew each and everyone of his guests, and he made it a point to know each person's background. Even if he didn't personally like them.

Nothing was safe was his scrutinizing eyes. One could mistake him for a detective because of his meticulous background check. But for Hugo, it was simply one way of learning about your customers. _Know your customers to please them. Know what pleases them to make them come back for more._

It was his job to make people patronize The Galbadia Hotel, and he would do anything for that.

Hugo took his time observing Caraway. It wasn't a surprise that even he was smitten with the lounge pianist. She was lovely indeed. The kind of woman one many would only dream of spending the rest of their lives with. The kind of woman who would cause leg cramps when men approached her...Like the young soldier the other day.

Hugo tried to remember what he knew about Caraway from a Magazine.

 _Fury Caraway, recently promoted as General in the Galbadian Military. Currently active in the war with Timber. Born in Deling City and owned a large mansion in the city's wealthiest district. A ladies man. Very popular with socialites._

The General was not classically handsome, but his features were striking. It was a face that you would make one look more than once. The experiences of war etched into the planes of his face, adding a tinge of cruelty to his face. It made him more menacing and formidable.

Carefully, he approached Caraway, attempting to gauge his interest on her."I see that our lovely lounge pianist has gained another admirer."

Caraway flicked his gaze to him. Hugo found not a single trace of admiration in those gray eyes. _Damn, he was good_! He knew how to control and hide his emotions... and he hid it well.

"Who is she?" he asked. "I would recognize and remember a beautiful and talented pianist like her."

Hugo clasped his hands together and beamed. "She's Julia Heartilly, a close friend of mine. She frequently plays in the other hotel lounges. Though I've recently managed to convince her to play for The Galbadia Hotel"

Caraway sipped his wine, not quite removing his gaze from the manager. "Excellent. I want to meet her then- _in private_."

He nodded. "Certainly, General Caraway."

No other words were spoken, and the General dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Hugo walked away and continued to welcome other guests.

So that was _the_ Fury Caraway he overheard from several military officers. The man whom young officers whispered in fear and awe. The man who inspired fear from his enemies, and commanded respect from his subordinates.

 _A man of a few words._

Now all that was left was to inform the angel in red.

* * *

 ***author's note***

I always loved characters with unexplained background stories. They make lovely characters to experiment with (just kidding!)

I've always wondered whether Caraway planned Laguna to be assigned in the Centra mission the day after Julia's talk with him.

Why not write about it?

The idea incubated in my head for several years, until I decided I had nothing to lose if I wrote it.

Allow me to present my take on the love triangle between Julia, Laguna and Fury Caraway.

I've decided to keep each chapter short and simple. In this way, I can sustain tiny gains that'll allow me to finish this story.

Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

 **UPDATE: 8/2/2016**

I updated this short chapter. I think my writing has improved over the past months, and I wanted to rewrite or enhance some parts of the chapter. I also changed the title to "Angel in Red."


	2. I Want You to be My Piano Lady

**"He's like, a fat Galbadian fish in the ocean", Hugo described him. " _So_ fat you'll never eat another fish again."**

Julia sat alone in the V.I.P. lounge and wondered what was going on in Hugo's head.

He was her good friend-the friend who saw potential in her before before she saw it in herself.

And it was this same good friend who pushed her to meet with the "Fat Fish" privately. Whoever this _"fat Galbadian fish"_ was, she knew it had to be someone special.

As waited she began to hum a song. Truth was, Julia had always dreamed of becoming a singer and a song-writer. She never dreamed of becoming a pianist- it was a dream her parents had pushed to her be.

She wanted to write songs- songs which changed people; songs which rang hope; songs which inspired people to be who they wanted to be. Those were her deep wants, her deepest and most secret wish. She hadn't told a single soul about it, out of fear of ridicule.

But Hugo, dear sweet Hugo, he saw the flicker of talent she never thought she'd have.

She remembered how they first met. Julia was in the music shop, looking at the assortment of musical instruments. Then she saw a beautiful antique piano, and unable to help herself, she sat down on a chair and played. She chose a piece that she herself composed. It had no lyrics. Just a simple melody she was trying to compose and finish. The lack of inspiration didn't help. She needed an inspiration to finish her composition. The question was how to find her inspiration.

"Love," a voice spoke. "is all you need."

Julia stopped playing. Right beside, stood a man in his early thirties. He had short cropped blond hair styled in the latest fashion, and wore a maroon tuxedo. She estimated he was around 6 feet tall.

"You're a very good pianist." He told her. "But I can see it in your eyes that you don't love playing the piano alone. I can see it in your eyes that you yearn for something more."

Her light brown eyes widened in amazement. "How did you know?" she asked. Only a handful of people could see what her soul yearned for. It was definitely not the piano.

Hugo flashed a warm smile. "There's a reason why people tell me to sideline as a detective. I tend to read people accurately. I bet you always wanted to be a singer."

"A singer and a song writer" she corrected, impressed with the man's person-reading skills.

He shrugged. "Close enough. By the way, I'm Hugo, the Assistant General Manager of Galbadia Hotel in Deling City." He extended his right hand which Julia took. "Actually, our General Manager just tended her resignation letter yesterday. Effective tomorrow, I will be Hugo Delaware, the General Manager of The Galbadia Hotel in Deling City."

"Julia Heartilly" she replied. "A frustrated singer song-writer."

Hugo laughed. "Frustrated? Well, perhaps I can invite you to sing for our Hotel's lounge. I can recommend you to our General Manager- oops! I forgot. _I am_ the General Manager."

Julia waved her hands. "I'm not that good. I might bring embarrassment to your hotel." She had heard a lot of things about The Galbadia Hotel. A five-star class hotel, it was one of the best, if not, _the_ best hotel in the Galbadian Region. Hearing someone work for the Hotel was a privilege, some sort of badge you could tell people. Apparently, getting hired in the Hotel wasn't an easy feat.

"You have the talent." He told her. "And if you want to be a singer song-writer, then all you have to do is to start playing and getting used in our lounge. The Galbadian Hotel caters to the upper class of Galbadia. It's a good start if you want to establish your audience."

Despite the good deal he was offering, Hugo sensed her hesitancy. "Shall I expound the other benefits? You'll get to have your audience. And when you have a loyal army of fans, they will clamor for whatever you'll produce."

 _That_ caught Julia's attention. "Really?"

"Definitely."

He wasted no time. "If you ever change you mind, here's my calling card. Good day, Ms. Heartilly."

He handed her his business card and left.

He took and looked at his pocket watch.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Mr. Hugo, can we talk for a minute"

 _Perfect._

He turned around and flashed a smile. "Certainly, Ms. Heartilly."


	3. The Wolf and The Sheep

_**What was taking Hugo and the "Fat Fish" a long time to appear?**_

Julia was thoroughly absorbed in her thoughts that she never noticed Hugo and Caraway entered the V.I.P. Lounge.

" _Ahem_ ," Hugo coughed. "Julia."

Instantly, she turned her head to their direction and stood up. Fury took the opportunity to covertly observe her even further.

From a distance, she was lovely. Up close, she was breathtaking. Her shoulder length dark brown hair contrasted against her creamy ivory skin, and she unconsciously tucked a strand behind her right ear. A warm shade of russet brown eyes curiously peered at him, observing him too.

"Good evening" she greeted him, to which he responded by bowing his head. Her voice was rich and sweet, like aged wine.

Hugo approached her, placing one hand behind her back. "Julia, may I present to you General Fury Caraway of Galbadia? He is now a member of your legion of fans."

She arched a brow. "Legion of fans? Really now, Hugo." Unable to contain herself, a giggle escaped her and looked at Caraway. "I'm glad my skill with the piano pleases you." She murmured.

"The pleasure is mine." Caraway replied. Without warning, he took her right hand and pressed it to his palm, his gave never quite leaving her. Julia flushed a bright red. _How delectable._

Sensing her discomfort, Hugo coughed again, breaking Caraway's hold on Julia. He pulled her close and whispered to Julia ears. _"He actually wants to talk with you."_ He whispered. "Alone."

" _But what if he thinks that-"_

" _Stay classy."_ He replied. _"Like you always do."_

Hugo winked at her before turning to the General."Shall I leave Julia in your caring hands, General? I have several matters to attend to. Good night."

Caraway simply nodded. When he left, silence pervaded the room. The silence was damning, and Julia was eager to remove it.

"Shall I play for you, General?" she asked.

"You may."

"Do you have any song in mind?"

"Anything that pleases you, Julia."

It was a good thing that the VIP lounge had a piano. _Something to distract my mind_. She was nervous. And who wouldn't be, especially when a powerful man like Caraway was beside you?

Julia chose to play a piece she herself composed- entitled "Tell Me". It was an unfinished piece though.

As Julia played, he opened a bottle of champagne and poured it over 2 wine glasses. He drank the first one and continued observed her. _Tense. Nervous._

Caraway was blessed with the gift to analyze people. This was something that greatly benefitted him in the military.

A warm hand clasped over her shoulders. "There's no need to be tense."

"I can't help it." She uttered, her fingers not quite leaving the piano keys as she played. "You intimidate me."

Shocked, Julia covered her mouth and stared at him. Looking apologetic, she tried to diffuse the impact of her message. "General Caraway, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Caraway simply smiled and offered her the other champagne. "Call me Fury. That's the only apology I'll accept."

Julia took the glass he offered. "Thank you… Fury."

"Stop playing." He motioned her to sit on the table across him. Julia followed suit, but was still quiet. "There's nothing to be scared of." He added

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She honestly told him. "You are like… a big bad wolf in military clothes."

"A big bad wolf in military clothes?" he chuckled. "Eating lounge pianists with a bright future isn't my cup of tea. If I were to eat you, it would be in a different manner." _If you know what I mean._

"I beg your pardon?"

He waved his hand. _So innocent_. "No, never mind. It's nothing."

He proceeded to ask her a different question. "How long have you been playing here?"

"Just recently." She told him, remembering the first time she met Hugo. "It's been 2 weeks, I suppose. I met Hugo while in a Music Shop. He heard me playing and we had a little chitchat. He offered me something good to be true. And I bit the bait."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I don't. I mean… it's a wonderful opportunity, you know. How can you even regret a wonderful opportunity?"

Fury's eyes bore deep into Julia. "But you don't want this wonderful opportunity, do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I've dealt with several young soldiers, reading what's in their minds with my hands. You can say I've become an expert with it. I can see what makes them tick, what makes them happy."

"You're just like Hugo." She laughed. She started to relax with him, as her body faced his and she uncrossed her legs. "He was able to… well, say a couple of things which I would never admit."

"Things like what?"

"That I never liked piano playing."

"So what do you want?" he asked her softly.

" _Hm_ …The answer is dangerous." She told him, smiling and unwilling to tell him the truth.

 _So, she was not yet ready to open herself_. "I like you, Julia." He suddenly told her out of the blue.

Shocked, Julia gasped. "Why are you telling me this, Fury?"

"Because I want to be friends with you, no I want to win you."

Oh. He was just like a little boy. "Fury, friendship isn't rushed. Love isn't rushed. It develops and is cultivated over time."

"I know that."

Julia laughed. "The wolf wants to befriend the sheep?"

 _No, the Wolf wants to devour the Sheep_. "I promise I won't bite. You have nothing to worry."

Julia laughed, a rich sound that was as musical and soothing to Caraway's ears.

His could hear his heart pounding. No matter what her perspective about love and friendship was. He was going to be a gentleman and win her heart.

He was a patient man and he would bid his time.

…Except fate would try his patience in the form of long haired man struck with a bad luck with women.

* * *

 ***Author's Note:**

To the readers who may or may not have noticed, I constantly revise some parts in each chapter per week.

If I find that the sentence doesn't convey what I want to convey, I edit/omit/add some parts to achieve it.

I know it sounds weird, but this method works for me. I have battled with perfectionism in writing my stories, and a lot of them remain unwritten because of the urge to revise them prior to posting online.

To solve this dilemma, I chose to write my initial draft, edit it and finally post it online. After a few days, I return to the piece to reread it. If I find a part which I don't quite like, I revise it.

Chapter 3 is up! And this one is longer than the first 2 chapters.

This story is planned to be 6-8 chapters long. The ending is fixed. The middle part of the story is already fleshed out, yet susceptible to changes to make the ending more realistic.

If you enjoyed this story, please do leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Ciao!


	4. The Man with the Leg Cramps

****

**"All you need is a leg cramp to jump start your day."**

 _-Kiros to Laguna-_

Young and dashing-the 27 year old Galbadian soldier Laguna Loire was never a fan of fancy lounge bars and classy hotels. But it was in a classy hotel where he would meet the love of his life.

It started with Kiros' simple proposal that would change his life. "I think it's time we quit going to cheap bars and go for something high class."

Laguna snorted. "High class my ass. It's too expensive."

"Oh come on," Kiros cajoled him. "Where's the harm in it? Besides, have you been to The Galbadia Hotel? They serve the best drinks in the City. Even General Caraway patronizes it!"

"I don't care." Laguna replied and turned away from him and continued to clean his machine gun.

Kiros wasn't ready to give up. He had an ace up his sleeve-He knew what pissed off Laguna, and if it was necessary, he was going to use it against him. Laguna was never the guy to back away from a challenge. It was a weakness, or a trait, that Kiros knew, and often , he dropped the bomb on Laguna. "You're just scared of women, aren't you?"

As expected, he flushed and stopped whatever he was doing. "Of course not!" he raised his hands in the air and pointed a finger to Kiros. "Me, Laguna Loire, afraid of women?"

 _Perfect. He bit the bait_. "Then prove it." Kiros challenged. "Tonight at seven o'clock at The Galbadia Hotel."

Laguna pinched his nose, and act Kiros found endearing despite they were grown ups. "Challenge accepted buddy."

"Accepting your challenge was a mistake."

"You can't turn away now buddy."

High class. Posh. Classy. Laguna could feel his insecurities bubbling up. Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _Relax, Laguna. It's just damn hotel._

"The women don't bite." Kiros joked.

"I told you I'm not scared of the ladies." Laguna replied.

"I dunno why you're scared of them. A woman is a woman. Did you have your heart broken by one?"

Laguna's frowned. He refused to answer that question, because he refused to remember what happened when he was a young lad of 17 about to propose to his first love.

He refused to remember the young boy who mustered all this strength and confidence to confess to his love.

He refused to remember when she cruelly laughed and threw his gift on the ground.

He refused to remember as she trampled and broke his gift, his own heart broke and was trampled as well.

He refused to remember how his broken and trampled heart cried with hurt and shame.

 _Great. Just another of those moments when he spaces out, engrossed in those thoughts_. Sighing, Kiros asked for a bottle of beer.

Kiros didn't need to ask; Laguna's face was animated and expressive. Some girl had probably ditched him and broken whatever confidence he had.

But good friends-like him-helped their friends recover. And Kiros was a good friend. He was going to help Laguna recover.

If Laguna would just look at the lounge pianist...

"What's that song?" Laguna murmured, broken from the trance of his past heartaches.

"It's about time you stopped living in your past, reliving whatever happened to you." He gulped the served beer." Music soothes the pain. Lovely music, isn't it? The lounge pianist is very good."

"Lounge pianist? Where?"

Kiros pointed to her direction. "Right in front of you, Laguna. Are you dense? I can't believe you never noticed her."

Everything went slow motion for Laguna when he stared to the direction Kiros pointed. Yes, how was he so dense as not to notice someone like her?"He never believed in love at first sight. But he knew he was captivated.

As she bent her head, Laguna had a glimpse of the shoulder length hair that cascaded over her fair shoulders.

"Quite a looker, huh?" Kiros remarked. He looked at Laguna and slapped his temple. _Ah, great. It's just him and the pianist. I and the others don't exist. Just like some romantic movie._

Laguna was looking intently at the pianist...then their eyes met. He gasped for breath. _Holy! What enchanting eyes!_

He heard his heart beating and throbbing. Sweat covered his forehead, despite The Galbadia's cool air-conditioning.

"This is sweet." Kiros told the bartender. "Looks like we have a lovestruck loverboy."

"What's her name Kiros? I need to know her name!"

"How am I supposed to know, loverboy?"

The bartender laughed and taking pity in Laguna, answered his question. "Her name's Julia Heartilly, young man. She's quite young, 22 years old. Sir Hugo discovered her in a music store last year and managed to convince her to play here. I've heard she's played in other lounge bars too."

"psst, Laguna, why don't you approach her after?"

"and do what?"

"You know." Kiros giggled. "Talk. Get to know each other, unless…"

"Unless what?"

Dangle the bait, Kiros. "…unless you're scared."

Laguna shot up. _He bit the bait again!_ "Of course not. I'll prove it!"

Julia was still playing when Laguna approached her.

 _You can do this. Say a simple hi. No one died from a simple hi, right?_

Every step was dreadful and he perspired more. _You can do this, go Laguna._

He imagined what he was going to do. He'd clap, say hi and congratulate her. Standing a few meters away, Julia's head was still down. He gulped. This was it, the moment of truth. A moment interrupted when he suddenly felt the muscle of his lower right leg twitch and moved as if it had a life of its own.

 _"AAAAAAARGH!"_

Mother of Tonberries... why did his right leg cramp at this moment? He didn't want to admit it. But like any good Galbadian soldier fighting a lost battle, he made a quick u-turn and returned to his table. _Retreat, retreat!_

Kiros and the bartender witnessed the entire spectacle and laughed when Laguna struggled to return back to the table.

"Your friend has guts." The bartender murmured.

"But has terrible leg cramps with women." Kiros added.

They both laughed aloud, much to Laguna's irritation.

* * *

 ***Authors Note:**

I decided to update once a week. Hopefully, this will allow me more time to write the succeeding chapters without worries.

I had fun writing this chapter. Come to think of it,I'm just filling the plot gaps of FF8 (providing a narration on how Julia met caraway; what happened between caraway and Julia, etc). It's the same way as I did with a previous Wild Arms 2 fanfiction. With Antenora's story, I took the backbone (revenge for her fallen country and family) and wrote a detailed history what happened to her. I still follow the game's narration of events, yet adding some things to make things clearer.

Yet it's still fanfiction. :)

 **Next chapter: Will Laguna finally muster the courage to approach Julia, Or will she take the first step?**

Stay in tune for next week's update!


	5. One Phoenix Down, please

**"His right leg is going to cramp again.** **I absolutely guarantee it."**

 _-Hugo to Julia-_

Julia couldn't help but frown. The green-eyed Galbadian solider failed to approach her. _Again._ She wondered if he ever would.

She remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. He was drinking and arguing with his dark-skinned friend. Before she captivated Laguna, she had glimpsed him earlier and was captivated.

He had lovely and expressive eyes, and Julia wanted to convey the feelings he inspired inher.

The bartender, sensed that she too was lovestruck, told her his name. "I heard his name is Laguna Loire. Fascinating name, isn't it Julia?"

"Indeed" She agreed. "Laguna… like a lagoon." From that time, she kept his name close to her heart and looked forward to seeing him.

Laguna became a frequent visitor of The Galbadia Hotel. Sometimes he visited with his friends and sometimes, he was alone. Laguna always sat and stole glances by the corner of the lounge room, hoping that Julia would look at him. Julia, on the other hand, sat by her piano and wondered if he noticed she was stealing glances from him as well.

Eventually, Hugo caught the two lovestruck lovebirds exchanging glances with another. He couldn't help but sit close with Julia after her show and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, young love at its finest!" he exclaimed. "A dashing soldier crippled by a bad case of leg cramps, and the young pianist waiting like a sitting duck. How will their story unfold, I wonder?"

"Hugo!" Startled, Julia looked up to him. _So he had noticed!_

"Oh love, sitting pretty won't help you at all." he gently stroked his chin."Why don't you get some inspiration from General Caraway? Remember how he asked me for a private meeting with you?"

Appalled, Julia's eyes widened with amazement. "I just can't go up to him and ask him out."

He chuckled. "Why are you stuck up with gender inequalities? A woman can ask a man out too. She just needs to do it…creatively." He grinned at her. "And besides, are you such a devil to witness the pitiful sight of his face, full of pain and agony, during a leg cramp? You're not _that_ cold-hearted, are you?"

Julia looked into his eyes, and he observed the emotions that played across her face. She bit her lip and looked away, hesitating.

"Go and get him, woman."

Carefully, she removed his arms around her shoulders. She looked across Laguna's table and drew a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

* * *

 _Mother of Marlboros, his right leg screwed him again._

"You have bad luck with women, Laguna." Ward told him. "I can't count the number of times your legs cramped already."

"I can't count the number of times how pitiful you look." Kiros added, pouring salt over the wound.

Laguna balled his fist and pounded it on the table. He was so close- _This_ close to approaching her!

Frustrated, he had no idea how to handle this ailment anymore. Months had passed as he tried to talk and approach her. Each encounter ended with embarrassment and pain.

 _If I could just have a nice chit-chat with her before I'm deployed, it'd would really be great._

But lady luck was fortunate for the green-eyed hero. Kiros and Ward noticed a young woman make her way to their table. Laguna was too pre-occupied to bother why the two were giggling like idiots.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?"

 _That voice. It can't be._ His head snapped to stare into the face that melted his brain and heart. "J-J-J-J-ulia!" he stammered. She was right in front of him! _What do I do? What do I say?_

"Actually we were about to leave, Ms. Julia." Kiros stood up. He elbowed Ward to follow suit.

"Yeah! Uh, Kiros and I wanted to go… stargazing!" Ward lamely added.

Laguna's brow arched. _Stargazing!? How could there be stars when it was so cloudy!_

"Is that so?" Julia asked, "I love stargazing too! I hope both of you will enjoy. " She waved the two Galbadian soldiers goodbye, as Laguna incredulously stared at them.

" _You can do it."_ They mouthed and giggled once more.

 _Lubdub. Lubdub. Lubdub._

Laguna's heart pounded as if a Tonberry struck him with the knife of death.

 _Is this a dream? Man, I don't need a Phoenix Down if it is!_

"Relax, I won't eat you. She assured him, sensing his distress.

 _Your presence devours me._ "Ah, uh…" he stammered. " I know. It's just that, I can't help myself. Have you ever been in a situation and you felt that you were dreaming?"

"But this isn't a dream, Laguna. We're talking" she shyly smiled at him. "And I'm glad that you're not having your leg cramps right now."

 _She actually noticed what was going on with him?_ Laguna had never been more embarrassed in his life, but it was short-lived as he realized that she knew his name. Julia Heartilly knew his name!

He flushed scarlet. "Y-y-y-y-yes! I'm actually talking with you!"

His scarlet face concerned her and she frowned. "Are you having another attack?"

Laguna shook his head. "No! Of course not Julia."

Pleased, she leaned closer and murmured to his ears. _"Say… it's pretty loud here. And I don't like the idea of people eavesdropping. I have a private room upstairs. Can we meet there?"_

The Tonberry had delivered its killer blow. _Definitely no Phoenix Down needed for this dream!_

"I-i-in your room?" He stammered, not quite believing what he heard.

"Unless you want all these people listening to us." Her eyes darted to the people who surrounded them, and blast it, even Kiros and Ward didn't leave for stargazing. They were peeping around the corner!

Still unreponsive, Julia asked another question. "You don't want to?" She looked at him sadly. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

He vigorously nodded to her request, and Julia smiled. "Just ask the lobby for my room number. See you later, Laguna." Julia stood up and left.

Alone, Laguna slapped his cheek. _Maybe this is a dream_ , he told himself. _Maybe I should use this Phoenix Down and realize I just passed out from a battle._

Laguna went to the nearest men's comfort room and locked himself. He then took a piece of Phoenix Down from his pouch and used it. One. Two. Three. He opened his eyes. _I'm still awake and this is not a dream. Julia Heartilly just asked me out._

He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. _Kiros and Ward should never know she was the one who asked me out._

* * *

 _Author's note:_

The inspiration for this chapter title came from 2015 Miss Universe, Pia Wurtzbach's response to Square Enix's invitation.

Oh boy. 5 chapters, and chapter 6 isn't even finished yet.

But i'll continue to write and do my best!

I also have plans of adding illustrations to this fic, which will be posted in my blog . (haven't drawn the scenes ywt though!)

But it's nice to have a hobby/side project asides from work.


	6. The Soldier's Promise Ring

**Am I sane?**

 **Did I really just… walk to him and invite him here?**

 _" **Yes, you did. Now, keep your cool and do what Caraway did in Chapter 3."**_

 **Wait, what? What am I thinking about? And what is this chapter 3 anyway?**

 _-Julia's monologue_

* * *

Julia pranced around the room, wondering if Laguna would come.

 _Calm down, Julia. Relax. Compose yourself. This is like playing the piano. Relax before your play._ She stared at her reflection across the mirror in the room. Julia knew she was a beautiful woman. She wasn't vain about it. _I look presentable. No need to worry about._

Knock knock. "Julia, Mr. Laguna Loire is here."

 _Showtime._ "Just a second."

Julia opened the door to see Laguna tower above her. He too, looked shy and unsure. "Come in."

"Thank you." She ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

"please take a sit" she offered the seat across the room, but in his distress, Laguna sat on her bed.

"Oh, er, sorry!" He immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the chair.

She giggled. What was she going to do? Both of them were nervous. She caught a glimpse of a wine bottle she was certain to have never put there. _Hugo._

"Would you like for a glass of wine?"

"Yeah."

Julia opened the bottle and poured two glasses of wine. She offered him a glass as he stared outside the window.

"The view here is nice!" Laguna exclaimed.

Julia arched a brow. "Just nice?"

"I mean, it's great!" he corrected. "The view's really nice-er great! I mean, you can actually see all the pretty lights in Deling City! Ah, look at the Great Arch! It's so majestic! And what about the Presidential Mansion? Wow, that looks so cool! Man, Kiros and Ward should definitely see this!"

He was starting to loosen up.

Then her comment suddenly came out of nowhere, like a Fomb committing suicide. "You know, I've always liked your hair."

"what?" _Did I hear that correctly? She actually likes my… hair?_

Julia coughed. "I know that was off topic. I just couldn't resist telling you."

"There's nothing pretty about it."

But Julia shook her head. "It's so shiny. Can I touch it? Oh wow, it's silky smooth too!" Without warning, she reached out and combed through the strands of his dark brown hair. "What do you use on it?"

"It's not silky-" Laguna combed and suddenly was aware for the first time that his hair was smooth and silky. Just as she claimed. "It must be the soap I bought from Dr. Kadowasaki in Balamb."

"Balamb? Isn't that across the sea?"

Laguna nodded. "That was my first area of assignment. I met Kiros and Ward there. They were the guys with me earlier. Most of my classmates were deployed to Dollet or Timber. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the soap." Laguna closed his eyes and tried to recall the day he met the Doctor. "I was strolling around town when this cute looking boutique shop caught my eye. It was owned by Dr. Kadowasaki, ah no. She wasn't a doctor back then. She was saving money to take the licensure exam. She was selling her recently concocted soap recipe to raise funds. Told me it was good for the hair. I bought 2 boxes from her. each box had 50 soap bars. A bar cost 500 Gil."

"50,000 Gil? You're quite a rich man Laguna."

Laguna grinned. "Well, I saved enough. And I figured if I could help someone reach their dreams, I might as well help them. I heard Kadowasaki passed the Licensure exam and is practicing in Balamb. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes it is." she agreed. "You certainly meet a lot of interesting people, don't you?"

Laguna nodded. "I also met this woman in Balamb. She wouldn't tell me her real name, except for a moniker she used.. what was it….it was Queen! The Queen of Cards!"

"You mean, Monica?"

"How do you know her name?"

"Well, I challenged her to a Triple Triad Game to tell me her real name." She answered as a matter of fact. " and I won."

Laguna's gaped. "So you're the woman she was referring to!"

Julia laughed, recalling the time she had challenged a haughty Monica and thoroughly beating her. "What did she say about me?"

"She was training to be become the Ultimate Queen of Cards to beat some Piano Lady."

"She was such a sore loser." Julia flicked her hair. "Tell me more about the people you met."

And so, Laguna obliged her, narrating the people he met, the places he visited, and most important, how these experiences impacted him as a person.

"I like to travel. It changes you, Julia. I mean, you get to reflect why they think like that. You get to compare your culture and their culture. That's one of the privileges of being in the military. You get to see a lot places and meet new people. It's something I'd want to do full time. Hey, I wanna tell you a secret. I might retire from the military in two years time. I just want to roam the world and write about my experiences."

"have you already written about it?"

"Yep. Some of my works are published in the Galbadia Gazette. I go by a pseudonym though."

"Let me guess. _The Lagooner_?"

Laguna snapped his finger. "You… you actually read my work?"

"Works." She corrected. "Hugo is a fan of your articles."

Laguna blushed. "Oh, uhm thanks." Silence filled the room. "You know, I've been talking a lot."

She agreed with him. "But I enjoy listening to you."

"Why don't you tell me about your dreams, Julia?" he asked her.

Julia felt her heart thump. She stood from her chair and approached the window, turning her back from Laguna, not wanting him to see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"I.. I want to be a singer." She confessed. " I don't just want to sing songs. I want to compose and sing my own songs."

"That's a beautiful and worthy dream, you should go for it!" Laguna gently encouraged her.

Julia clenched the window pane. "…I'm scared, Laguna. I… I have, no I had no idea on what song I would write."

"You're scared of what?" he probed.

"I'm scared that my songs won't reflect what I truly feel."

Laguna approached, grasping her shoulders and faced her. "I don't know if I should be doing this. Holding you like this. But here's what I want to tell you—Give yourself a chance to create. Give your songs a chance to be written. We all deserve a chance to something we want for."

Julia looked into his green eyes, and for the first time, wanted to do something outrageous. Yes, _Give yourself a chance, Julia_.

"I think I've found it, Laguna."

"Found what?"

"I've found my inspiration to write my song-you."

His eyes widened in amazement. " _Me?_ "

"Yes, _you_." She repeated. "When you look at me like this, when you look at me with your eyes, I'm reminded of the many faces of expressions you've shown me. I've found the inspiration to create a song to reflect what it means to love and experience life…. and what it means to love. Yes, I think I can write a song."

Laguna was flattered. Hyne, don't let this be a dream. " I want to listen to your song." He told her. "I know it will be beautiful, and I know it will touch the hearts of many people."

"Laguna, I—"

Julia was unable to finish her confession when Kiros' voice boomed from the opposite side of the door. "Laguna! I'm sorry to disrupt your moment with Ms. Julia, but we have new orders! Assemble at the Presidential Masion ASAP!"

 _What bad luck._ "Laguna, can we meet again?"

He held her hand gently. "Of course, we will! I have to listen to you sing, remember?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 _"Laguna!"_ Kiros bellowed. "

"Wait, I'm coming!" he shouted back and started to reach for the door knob.

Julia hands reached for Laguna's arm. " _Laguna, wait_."

He whirled and suddenly felt her soft lips on his, her lips as sweet as honey and the wine they drank. Shyly, Julia broke the kiss and lovingly gazed at him. "It's for good luck."

Stupified and speechless, Laguna was acutely aware of the sensations she aroused in him. He wasn't going to allow himself to leave without giving her something. Perhaps, a token. A promise that he would go back for her. Carefully, he removed the necklace around his neck. Julia saw a single silver band of ring strung through the necklace. He gathered it into his hand pressed it into her open palm.

"After we graduate from the Military Academy, each soldier is given this Ring. This ring is only given by the military to the person we want to spend the rest of our lives with." he looked directly at her brown eyes."Julia, I want to be part of your life. I want to know you more. I promise I'll return to you after this mission."

Julia looked at the shining ring then fixed her gaze back to him. "I'll be waiting."

Laguna smiled and this time, took the initiative to kiss her. She responded, savoring the sensation of his lips, and his warmth, remembering this moment in time. For unknown to her and the man she admired, that morning was the last time she would spend with him.

Laguna Loire, twenty seven years old Galbadian solider, was deployed to inspect an ancient Centra site and never returned to see her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was difficult to write. I had no idea what my version for their conversation would be. I imagined what they could have talked about and just... wrote it!

I certainly had fun finishing this.

Since I was involved with a military man, I incorporated some of my personal experiences in this story (the story of the ring, and how he promised to return to her but never did)

Next chapter: What will Fury Caraway do when he learns he has a rival for Julia's affections?

Stay tuned!


	7. All is Fair in Love and Triple Triad

" **Did I make the right choice?"**

 **-Hugo**

For Fury, Triple Triad wasn't just an ordinary card game. It was _the_ perfect stress-reliever. It was a guilty-pleasure he discovered as a second year cadet in the Military School.

After hanging his clothes dry, he noticed two of his upperclassmen sat by a corner. They were clearly focused on a board in between then.

Fury was entranced when he saw them play numbered monster cards against each other. "What game is that?" he asked.

One of them laughed. "It's Triple Triad, Caraway! Haven't you heard about it?"

When it dawned to them that Fury had never heard of it, one of them stopped the game and invited him to play and explained the game mechanics. "It's a simple game, Caraway. Let's start with the basics. Your goal is to defeat your opponents by having the most number of cards in the board. You gain more cards by overpowering theirs."

"How does that happen?" asked Fury.

The upperclassman, Marcus, showed him a card of a Cactus with a stupid face. "This is my Jumbo Cactaur Card. As you can see, there are four digits on the upper left corner arranged in a diamond shape. Each of these digits represent the strength of a card's side. For example, the card's upper and lower side strength is equal to six. The strength of its right side is two. The strength of its left side is 3."

He pointed Caraway at to look at the cards on the 3x3 board. "Triple Triad boards are 3x3. Some players are only allowed to play 5 cards against each other. That's why it's very important to have strong cards. There are other rules in the game, but let me tell you the basics." He pointed to a vacant space on the right lower quadrant. There was a Bomb card adjacent to it on the upper side, while a Cockatriel was on the space's left side. "In this game, I play blue. Both adjacent cards to the available space are in red. It means that Duncan owns these cards. Now, tell me which card can my Jumbo Cactaur overpower."

Caraway looked at the cards' strength. "Cactaur's left side can't beat the Cockatriel's right side. It's 7. But it can defeat the Bomb Card's 5 lower side."

"Good observation, Caraway." He put the Jumbo Cactaur card on the space and immediately, the Bomb Card turned blue. "Since there are more 'red' cards on the board, Duncan wins the game. There are other rules, but that's for another day."

Caraway returned and asked Marcus to teach him. He eventually played against his upperclassmen and won several rare cards from them. The game challenged and sharpened his mental skills. It provided him an avenue to hone his strategy in war.

He surmised the game would also help him win Julia Heartilly's heart. Julia too, also an avid Triple Triad player. He would leverage his interest in Triple Triad to bond with her.

As a matter of fact, why didn't he even? They had always talked, and while the subject of the card game passed their conversation, he had neither broached to play against her.

"I win" said Fury, as he laid his Marlboro Card on the right side of his opponent's Bomb Card. "9-8."

"Damn, I thought I was going to win this game! I can't believe the Junior I taught is better than me." The upperclassman who introduced the game to him eventually became a Genera in his own rightl. As he handed to Caraway his strongest card and a pouch full of Gil, Marcus couldn't help but casually ask, "How are you doing with the pianist?"

"We're doing fine." Fury replied.

"We?"

"We're friends." He clarified.

General Marcus chuckled. "Friends? Oh come on, Fury! You're not the guy I know. I mean, do you remember way back in Military school? My classmates envied you. They even had a rhyme for your reputation with the ladies, "Talk to Caraway and he'll f*ck you anyway."

He lit a cigar, ignoring Marcus' comment. He was fully aware of the jokes that trailed him as a Cadet. "Julia's different."

His friend couldn't stop grinning. "How different?"

He released a puff of smoke and continued, "She's young, not like the ladies I've been with. The rhyme does not apply to her."

"You're too slow," Marcus warned. "What will you do when you discover she loves someone else?"

Fury put the stick butt on the ashtray. "If that day comes, I'll make her love me _\- one way, or another_. Even if it means I eliminate competition".

Marcus was mum. He clearly didn't expect to have a rival for the young lady's affections.

"Please excuse me." Without further explanation, Caraway stood up and left, leaving behind the card and pouch he won.

* * *

"General," Hugo greeted, surprised that Caraway chose to appear the same day Julia entertained Laguna. "How unexpected."

"Good day," he replied. "Is Julia here?"

Hugo hesitated to tell him the truth. He didn't want to ruin his friend's slice of happiness if he knew she was with someone else. "Yes, she's in her room."

"Splendid." Fury remarked. "Tell her I want to meet with her now."

"I'm afraid I can't, General."

 _What?_ "Why can't you tell her to meet with me?"

"Julia's entertaining… a guest."

Fury's years in the military honed his skills, especially in detecting whether a subordinate was keeping a secret or not, "And who is this guest?" he asked, trying to conceal the sliver of fear that pulsated within him.

"An… admirer whom she is very fond of." Hugo told him, "He is a Galbadian soldier as well."

Like a choke slam, he suddenly recalled an earlier conversation.

 _What will you do when she loves someone else?_

 _I'll make her love me, and I will eliminate the competition._

"Give me this soldier's name." commanded Caraway.

Hugo gulped. It was obvious. He was not pleased. He did not like the idea of losing Julia to a soldier beneath his rank _._ "Laguna Loire, sir." _I'm sorry, Julia_

Fury etched the name in his memory. It burned like acid. "You are not to tell her I visited today, is that clear?" Hugo nodded.

He couldn't understand the myriad of emotions that bubbled in him. He didn't like it, not one bit. As he formulated what his next step would be, Caraway stared at the bouquet of roses in his hand. _How pathetic._ Marcus was right. He was slow. If he continued to play the patient gentleman and woo her- that blasted Laguna Loire would steal Julia from him. He would not allow a mere soldier to usurp him in gaining Julia's affections.

With a force enough to earn the rage of a sleeping Tonberry, he threw the bouquet to the nearest trash bin he saw. Hugo squirmed at the loss and maltreatment of the roses. Fury left the room immediately called one of his men. "Drome, I want you give me a complete profile on Laguna Loire. Look up everything and feedback _at once_. Do I hear you?"

No, he wasn't going to allow some man, _or any man_ , to ruin what he worked hard for the last months.

Hugo's words echoed in his mind. _An admirer whom she is very fond of._ Was she fond of him too? She had never invited him to her room. They had always met in the lounge room, or in a public place. Caraway could feel and taste the bitterness of his disappointment in his lips.

He waited inside his car when his phone rang a few minutes later. Caraway finally received his answers. He checked his tablet and saw his rival's data- A rival he would, with no hesitation, eliminate.

"Laguna," he stared at the young man's profile. Captain Laguna Loire, 27 years old, born in Winsteep, a city near Deling.

 _Odd._ There was something familiar about him, and Fury struggled to recall where he had seen the young man.

" _You're my inspiration, sir! I will never forget the speech you delivered during my first day the Academy. I was about to give up, but hearing your words, hearing how you worked so hard to achieve your dream, you gave me hope!"_

 _Yes, I met him_.

Four years ago, he had attended as the Special Guest of Honor during the Graduation Ceremony for Galbadian Military Cadets. He remembered and admired the young man who bravely came up to him and thanked him. No other Cadet had done it before. He remembered how fond he was of the man's guts.

How ironic. He was competing with a man he once found admirable.

He instructed his driver to head to the Presidential Mansion. Upon arrival, he talked to the Commander-in-Chief. "Where will you assign Laguna Loire?"

"Dollet," replied the Commander

 _Too near._ "No, send him to inspect the ruins in Centra near Esthar. You have men going there, yes?"

"But sir, we have already-"

"That's an order." Caraway cut him sharply. The commander simply nodded to his order and ordered one of his men to change the deployment orders.

Fury looked at Laguna's profile once more. He believed that love was a war to be fought, like a Triple Triad Card game to divide and conquer. _I'm sorry if I have to hurt you Julia, but this is just how life goes. You win some, you lose some. Love is a like a Triple Triad game, where the one with the most powerful cards won, and in this game, I have the more powerful cards against him._

* * *

 **Note:**

I had no idea how the flow for this story would go. It was hard to think what Caraway would do to send Laguna away. This was initially slated to be chapter 6, but I'm glad I wrote A Soldier's Promise Ring first.

The Triple Triad angle was originally planned to be a moment between Laguna and Julia, but I scrapped it. I was surprised that the idea to use the concept suddenly came to me while editing this chapter. I think the card game went well with this chapter's storyline.

Your Eyes on Me is plotted to have 12 chapters and an epilogue. Once the story's done, I'll be posting Raine and Laguna's story as a continuation. I debated whether or not to include their story in this fiction, but I decided not to.

YEOM is Julia, Laguna and Caraway's story. I thought it would distract the main storyline if Raine came in.

Thanks for reading this story! Stay tune for the next chapter!


	8. Love Letter

**"She loves to collect love letters and postcards"**

 _~Hugo to Laguna_

Hugo knew his pianist was happy. For several days since that "night", he observed her as she hummed and scribbled on her notepad. Joy was clearly written over her face. _Cupid has struck her_. Despite the happiness she exuded, Hugo couldn't eliminate the weariness that occupied his mind. He hoped nothing bad would befall on the young man who had stolen her heart.

"So let me come to you….close as I…. want to be, to feel your heart beating fast" she played several piano keys, trying to hit the correct notes. "This tone is way off. So let me see, oh yes. This tune is perfect!"

Hugo strutted and stood beside her, "I've noticed you wake up at four in the morning and visit the lounge for several days now. Just what are you doing Julia?"

"Composing a melody for my song." She replied.

 _Ah, so love had finally given the push towards the dream she once mentioned to him_. As Julia continued to compose, Hugo didn't fail to notice the necklace she wore. Julia was never fond of necklaces. It must have been a gift from Laguna. "What a beautiful necklace you have there. Did he give you that?"

She nodded. "It's a…promise ring."

He gave her a long hard stare and asked the obvious, "You're smitten with him, aren't you?"

Julia blushed. "I don't know if it's love or not. But he is always in my mind. When I remember him, I feel hope. I feel I can do accomplish many things. Thinking of him gives me strength to continue and try to compose."

Hugo smiled. "As long as he makes you smile and productive, everything is alright with me baby girl."

"Thank you, and oh, the wine was delicious."

Hugo pretended not to know what she was talking about. "What wine?" Their boisterous laughter filled echoed throughout the lounge room. Julia, who laughed to her heart's content with the feelings blooming in her heart, was unaware of the pain that would soon follow a few days later.

* * *

Whether it was love or not, Julia knew she had a new inspiration for she saw the world in rose-colored glasses. One afternoon, as she composed the lyrics for her song, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Excuse me, mail for Ms. Julia." She received the letter and thanked the young boy. Julia propped down on her bed and looked for traces of the sender. Nothing was written except for "Ms. Julia Heartilly". Julia opened the envelope and skimmed its contents.

 _It was from Laguna!_ With glee, she read and poured over his neat handwriting.

 _Dear Julia,_

 _There have been change of plans. I was supposed to be assigned in Dollet, but last minute changes were made. I'm currently making way to inspect an Ancient Centra site near Esthar. Esthar is farther than Dollet, and I'm saddened if I can't return immediately. But fret not! I will continue to write to you (and it was bad of me not to get your number, haha). I look forward to see you again, and tell you all the adventures with Kiros and Ward. But most of all, I want to hear you sing the song you'll compose. I know it'll be beautiful and will touch many hearts. 'Til we meet again. I love you._

 _Your Lagooner, Laguna Loire_

She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. _He loved her!_ Julia was a sucker for love letters and hastily wrote a response. After composing her letter, she dressed and left to post her mail. Strolling around the city, rain started to pour. Without an umbrella, she ran and looked for a safe place to take cover, until she saw a limousine pass nearby. The side window opened and a familiar voice called out to her.

"Where are you going, Julia?"

"Fury!" she gasped in surprise.

He took one good look at her, "Get inside. You're drenched." He opened the door and she immediately hopped in, soaking wet, trying to protect her letter. Like a gentleman, Fury handed her a towel and removed his coat to drape over her once she dried.

"Where were you headed to?"

"To the post office" she breathed.

"Sending a mail?" he probed.

Julia nodded. "Yes, to someone…to someone off to war. We have a war with Esthar, yes?"

 _It was a letter for_ _ **him**_. He knew it without a doubt. "Would you care to tell me who this lucky person is?"

For a strange reason, Julia felt uncomfortable discussing Laguna with Caraway. There was something that glittered in Caraway's eyes which made her uneasy. She didn't want to sound rude, so she chose to respond to his question, "It's for my friend, Laguna. He was deployed to inspect ruins near Esthar. I just wanted to wish him good luck."

Caraway looked outside the car. "With this heavy rain and traffic, it'll take us hours to reach the post office. Instead, why don't we go to my place so you can dry yourself?"

Julia politely declined, but he was persistent. "I have a proposition. I can help you deliver that letter him faster than the mailman."

Her eyes shot up. "Really? Well, okay. Let's go to your house."

Caraway smiled at her, not revealing how badly he wanted to get his hands on her letter.

The fire burned strongly and filled the room with warmth. Julia sat and huddled near the fireplace. Fury entered the room and offered her a fresh batch of clothes to change. Outside, the thunder boomed and lightning cracked, filling the entire skyway.

"It doesn't look like the rain has any plan to stop," Julia commented. "I think I'll be spending the night here."

Fury came inside his office, carrying a tray of cookies and a pot of hot chocolate. "These are your favorite, I assume? Have some."

Julia thanked him and nibbled at the sweet delicacies. Fury's guest quarters were comfortable and homey. Out of nowhere, she yearned for her childhood home. She wondered how her parents were doing. She hadn't seen them for a long time. Her parents migrated to Trabia a year ago. News were scarce from that region.

"I can send one of my men deliver your letter to him." He muttered, breaking thoughts of her homesickness. "It will take three to five days. The post office can't determine a moving army's location."

"Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?" she uttered in disbelief. She was absorbed in responding to Laguna's letter that she never thought of it. "Oh, I went out for nothing but to get wet."

Caraway shook his head. "At least we saw each other, and you found a way to deliver to Loire."

Julia fumbled through her belongings and took out the envelope. She handed it to Caraway, "Thank you, Fury. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

 _Only with your love._ "My pleasure." Fury replied. "By the way, I've met Loire when he graduated from the Military Academy. He's an admirable man" he told her honestly. "I've never seen another man with such vigor and raw honesty."

Julia was transfixed on him, listening to his every word about Laguna. "How did you meet each other?"

"I was the guest of honor during his graduation day." He narrated. "During the socials, he approached and told me how I inspired him when he was still a freshmen. I've never encountered a cadet approach me like that. He's brave. No wonder he was promoted to Captain after two years."

Julia softly smiled. "He is."

The fire crackled and he couldn't resist but ask, "What is he to you, Julia?"

For the first time, Fury caught a glimpse of a silver ring that hung around her slender neck. It was a ring he recognized for all it's worth. It was a Promise Ring that every Galbadian soldier received from graduation. It was a ring meant to be given to the woman they pledged to love.

"He's the man I love and admire." She calmly answered him. He didn't fail to notice the sparkle in her eyes, nor how her face softened when she spoke of him.

In his entire life, Caraway had never felt such rage to throttle another man until this moment. Such was the rage he felt that even a Jumbo Cactaur's Thousand Needles would never match the damage. With supreme effort, he masked the emotions boiling inside him. He took Julia's hand and looked into her eyes. "I promise I will deliver this to him."

"Thank you," and unable to suppress it, Julia yawned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sleep," he told her. "You probably had a busy day."

The drizzle of the rain echoed through his house as Caraway left her room and proceeded to his own quarters. Alone, he took a penknife, opened envelope, and devoured the feminine penmanship he knew she painstakingly wrote for Laguna. Every word of endearment and affection was a like a Tonberry's blow to his heart.

 _Dear Laguna,_

 _No words can express what I feel for you. I have treasured our simple evening together. How I wanted that evening to last longer, but alas, you are a man of duty. I eagerly wait for your return. I too, love you and no other words can subtract what I feel for you. I look forward to our next meeting. Your kisses and warmth are branded in my memory, and forever keep me waiting with yearning._

 _Lovingly Yours,_

 _Julia._

He froze. _Had he slept with her?_ With boiling rage, he crumpled and threw the letter over the fireplace, watching as the angry flames burst and devour the testament of Julia's love for Laguna. _Tsk_. He wouldn't allow anything to grow between the two of them, not unless he could do something about it!

* * *

 **NOTE:**

The original draft for this chapter was Caraway was going to visit her in The Galbadia and have a nice little card game. Looks like I have to reserve that scene for some other time.

The love letters were an interesting idea! I didn't plan on writing them, but I couldn't resist the urge to write one.

I certainly had fun with this chapter. It was easy since the ideas flowed like water.

So what's up for chapter 9?

Well, you guess it! Julia's happiness doesn't last when she receives news that Laguna's missing. Now that Laguna is MIA, will Caraway finally have a chance with her?

Stay tuned!

Thank you for reading this fanfiction!


	9. Blackmail

" **I'm sorry, Julia."**

 _~Hugo_

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see anybody." Hugo told Caraway as he massaged his temples. "Julia refuses to come out from her room. She doesn't even touch the food we bring her."

For a heartbeat, Caraway felt the pangs of guilt gnaw at him. He didn't want to put her in pain. But he had no choice-He had to play his strongest cards. Loire's disappearance was a boon yet an unfortunate and unintended collateral damage.

On one side of the coin, Caraway was finally free to pursue her now that Loire seemed to be out of the picture. On the flip side of the coin, he would have to exert much effort to gain her affections.

He put his hand on Hugo's desk. "Let me see her."

The memories of that day was still fresh in Hugo's head. _Shit. Why did this happen to her?_ He dejectedly handed Caraway her room key. "Don't be surprised when you see her. She looks horrible. Please try to convince her to live. If she can live for _his_ sake and publish the song she promised to him… that would be really great."

Caraway stared at the key offered to him. _Have a little more patience and play your cards right, Fury. Paint a good picture of Loire for her. She will never see him again anyway._

* * *

"Tick tock. Tick Tock."

Staring at the wall clock had become Julia's solace for the past few days, especially when Hugo forbade liquors and wine brought to her. She felt her stomach grumble again. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. _You ate before that day, Julia._

It was a _day that_ sucked the entire appetite she had for life. Drawing the bedcovers over her body, she once more tried to blot the unwanted memories that resurfaced to haunt her.

 _Her mobile phone rang. "Hello?"_

" _Julia, its Caraway. I have something important to tell you."_

 _She recognized the ominous tone behind his words. Julia's instincts never lied to her. Something was wrong. "What is it?"_

" _I received a report from the Centra expedition. Loire and his men were separated from the main party. Our men found his comrades gravely injured."_

" _And Laguna? What happened to Laguna?" Please don't let anything happen to him. Please._

 _The silence was damning until he replied. "They couldn't find his body."_

Julia curled into a ball and covered her ears, not wanting to hear the voices that reminded her of her pain.

" _You emptied a 1000mL wine in 30 minutes? What were you thinking, Julia?!"_

" _He… he…. He's missing, Hugo. He's not dead, is he? They will find him, right? I know I'm overreacting, but…. I'm sure they'll find him, I'm sure…."_

" _Is this what you really want? Do you really want to waste your life pinning for a guy who wanted you to live life to the fullest?"_

" _Shut up!" She threw the wine glass at Hugo. "You don't understand the pain I'm going through!"_

She closed her eyes. She had behaved like a selfish spoiled brat. Hugo was thoughtful and looked after her best interests. Yet here she was, lying on the bed, moping like a brat. _I can't understand this pain… I don't want to bear it. I want it to go away._ _Why do I feel like this?_

She couldn't no longer count the number of times she wept, nor the number of times Laguna crossed her mind. It was a mystery in itself. She had only spent a single night with Laguna, yet why was she acting like this? _Would I act like this if Hugo died, too?_

 _What am I thinking? I love him, silly. I wanted to see him. We made a promise to each other. We were supposed to talk about our dreams. He was supposed to tell me his stories. I was supposed to sing him my song. I was supposed to be with him forever. All those imaginary scenes just set me for despair. I just cherished the idea of being with him and his loss meant the death of those ideas._

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a familiar voice. "Julia, its Fury."

She sniffled. "Go away."

"No, I'm coming in."

The room was dimly lit from Julia's night lamp. Caraway glimpsed her small frame curled like a ball on top of the bed. She took a peek at him and his guilt gnawed him again. She didn't look horrible- _she looked terrible!_ Her weight loss had exacerbated the redness and puffiness of her dull eyes. The animated woman whom he once knew was gone.

"I don't want to see nor talk to anybody." She whispered beneath the covers. "Go away."

 _There's no turning back now, Fury._ He would replace the space Laguna occupied in her heart. Slowly, he approached and sat by the edge of her bed. Julia lay unmoving and did not acknowledge him further.

Several minutes had passed when muffled sounds broke the room's silence and his heart contracted. _She's crying because of what you did._ He knew there was nothing he could do but listen. He listened to her as she cried in despair. He listened and recognized the brokenness and longing for the man with the machine gun. Soon enough, her sobs eventually stopped and he knew she drifted herself to sleep.

He heard a soft rap from her door. "How is she?"

"Horrible doesn't give justice to her state right now."

Hugo walked inside and stood beside Julia's bed. "I don't mean to disrespect you, General. But I hope you were fully aware what a broken heart can do to a person."

Caraway glanced at the Hotel Manager who introduced Julia to him. _He knew._ He wasn't a stupid man. Hugo was bound to connect the facts that he was involved with Laguna's reassignment. The more important question was, "Would he would inform Julia of his treachery?" Immediately, the compassion and pity he felt for Julia's sorrow vanished. He couldn't risk to lose the rapport he built with her.

"It's too late to turn back time, isn't it?"

"Did you purposely interfere with their budding relationship?"

Without shame and hesitation, Caraway caressed Julia's cheek. "I did."

The bastard. So he really was involved with Laguna's sudden re-assignment! "Did you plan to kill him?"

"No." Caraway honestly told him. "I just wanted to separate him so I could woo her. I wanted to see the expression on his face when he returned to realize what a fool he was to take what belonged to me."

"She's not yours. She never was yours."

Caraway smirked. "That's for me to find out, yes?" He glided his fingers across the silkiness of her hair. "It might be too late to save him. We are at war and it can't helped if men get lost…. Or be killed."

Hugo struggled to compose himself. How could he separate this monster from her? _Yes,_ He would tell her everything!

Caraway wasn't finished with him. Hugo was such an open book. "You want to tell her, don't you? Let me tell you something first." He leaned closer, his face a few inches from Hugo's as nonchalantly drawled. "You know how I can easily destroy your career…. And hers."

Something snapped in Hugo's that prompted him to punch Caraway in the face. He didn't care that the man who stood in front of him was one of the most powerful men in Galbadia. "I can't believe I respected you. You're a bully. Julia will never love you." He cursed him.

"I don't need your love or respect. I just need hers." He brushed the blood that trickled from his mouth. "Good punch, by the way. If we weren't in her room, I could have punched you harder."

Caraway stood up and lightly slapped Hugo's cheek. "I'll forgive you for your insolence. Now, will you promise to shut your mouth and let me have my way with her?"

Through clenched teeth, Hugo rued the day Caraway had set foot at The Galbadia Hotel. "Yes, you rotten bastard."

* * *

 **Notes:**

1\. I waited for the very last minute to edit this chapter.

2\. The initial draft covered the plot when Julia discovered Laguna was missing, until Caraway manages to convince her to "live"again.

3\. The initial draft was too long. Hence I decided to create a new chapter for it.

4\. I wanted this chapter to reflect the feeling of "despair",

5\. Julia's despair for the loss of a future with Laguna; Hugo's despair for succumbing to Fury's blackmail; and Caraway's despair over the grief he caused Julia

6\. I would like to thank Estrelita Farr for her suggestions!

7\. YEOM won't follow the 12 chapter and 1 epilogue now that I'm going to add 2-3 more chapters.

8\. This was a difficult chapter to write.

9\. I still had fun writing this chapter.

10\. I still have a lot of improvement to make!

11\. Thank you for reading this story!


	10. The Will to Live

**Like a good tactician, Caraway chose to play his cards wisely.**

For the succeeding days, he visited Julia even if she chose to ignore him. Julia spent the rest of her days sleeping. She rarely ate the meals served for her.

For Caraway, he knew he was putting an inferior triple triad card beside a stronger card. Her indifference was strong, he admitted. But for him, patience was a virtue. Fury would do his best to exhaust his virtue, because time was gold.

His patience was rewarded one afternoon when he taunted Julia with her unfinished composition. Fury knew she was awake even if she hid herself beneath the covers. "You're an excellent songwriter." He nonchalantly uttered.

Julia removed the blankets covering her. "Where did you get that?" she coldly asked him. She knew he was referring to composition, and she knew she never told him about it.

"Somewhere out there." There was no need to tell her that he forced Hugo to retrieve any document that involved Laguna. "It's unfinished though. Do you have any plans of finishing it?"

"I don't want to finish it."

"A pity," he commented as he flipped through the pages. "I'm sure _he_ would have loved to hear this."

"He won't and he never will. I-I don't want to finish that song. It hurts me."

"Does it?" Caraway took his pocket lighter, lit it and placed the papers near the tiny flame. "Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt you if I burned this right, will it?"

He was startled when Julia shot from her bed and snatched the partly burned paper. Sobbing, Julia clutched the paper in her hand, trying to stop the flame from devouring it

"I never gave you permission to burn this." She glared at him.

"I didn't think you cared enough." He shrugged his shoulders. "After all, what is the worth of an unfinished song? It's worthless. The purpose of a song is to be sung and heard. If you don't want to finish it, I might as well give it the death it deserves."

"You have no right!" Julia screamed.

"To destroy your song?" he arched his brow. "I'm merely burning a representation of your thoughts. Thoughts can be reproduced. I could burn this paper and you could produce another one tomorrow. If you wanted to, that is. However, you chose to abandon it. Now, tell me Julia, didn't you destroy the song itself when you intentionally left it unfinished?

She gaped at him as she tried to comprehend the meaning of his words. Slowly, she sunk to the floor, not wanting to see Caraway, realizing how horribly she treated him and Hugo. Julia felt a familiar sting in her eyes.

Caraway crouched beside her. "If you have no love for this song anymore, then give it to me."

"No", Julia whispered. "I can't."

"You will."

"Never."

Carefully, he cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tear-stained cheeks. "Then finish the song. For his sake. For the song Laguna wanted to hear. It's the only way you can give justice to his memory."

"Fury, I…. I…." she stammered. For the first time in weeks, she felt unsure of herself. What was the reason that she locked herself in her world? What was the reason why she stopped composing? What was the reason why she withdrew from everybody? Questions flooded her mind. Questions that she knew she was currently unable to process.

Caraway said nothing and chose to embrace her instead as she wracked with tears and pain.

It was past midnight when Julia blinked her eyes open. Caraway was nowhere in sight. Lying on her bed, she reflected on the past events and of her future. She was tired of crying and of being hurt. She wanted to rise from the pain. _I need a Phoenix Down for my soul._

It had been weeks since Laguna's disappearance. As much as she wanted to relive her memories with him, Julia knew she couldn't live in the past forever. She wanted to live. She wanted to fulfill her dream. She wanted to write songs. She wanted to be a singer. Julia had come to an important decision. _Tomorrow will be different._

The next day, the bellboy called Hugo's attention. "Sir, she ate the food we served her."

A smile crossed his lips. His Julia was recovering. Despite his distaste for Caraway, Hugo had to admit the General cared for her…in a sick and twisted way.

He was about to leave his office when the door opened. Julia greeted the bellboy and ignored the curious glance he gave her. She knew she had lost a bit of weight. Okay, "bit" was an understatement. _She had lost weight._

"I'm glad to see you're back." He appraised her. "It looks like I have to fatten you up."

"I look horrible." She frankly told him.

"You do."

Unable to control themselves, they giggled.

* * *

Two months had passed since Julia found her will to live. She had finished her composition and had sent several tapes to various producers. To her great sadness, all she received were rejection letters.

"Why the long face, dear?" Hugo asked her, noticing the sadness that reflected in her eyes.

"I've submitted my song to several producers… they don't like it."

"You know what? You should let me hear your song. You've already submitted it to several producers, and yet I've not heard it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I will only accept your apology if you play and sing your song for tonight's show. It wouldn't hurt to play your song for free, right?"

Julia felt her heart thump strongly. Julia knew she had nothing to lose. She wanted to sing her heart out. Why was she stopping herself?

She agreed to Hugo's condition, despite the fear that tightly gripped her. As she pressed the first piano keys, she leaned her lips closer to the microphone.

" _Whenever I sang my songs_

 _On the stage on my own_

 _Whenever I sang my words_

 _Wishing they would be heard_

 _I saw you smiling at me_

 _Was it real or just my fantasy_

 _You'd always be there in the corner_

 _Of this tiny little bar_

 _My last night here for you_

 _Same old songs, Just once more_

 _My last night here with you_

 _Maybe Yes, Maybe No_

 _I kind of liked it Your way_

 _How you shyly placed your Eyes on Me_

 _And did you ever know?_

 _That I had mine on you?_

 _Darling so there you are_

 _With that look on your face_

 _As if You never hurt_

 _As if you're never down_

 _Shall I be the one for you_

 _Who pinches you softly but sure?_

 _If a frown is shown then you will know that you are not dreaming_

 _So let me come to you_

 _Close as I want to be_

 _Close enough for me_

 _To feel your heart beating fast_

 _And stay there as I whisper_

 _How I loved your Eyes on Me_

 _And did you ever know?_

 _That I had mine on you_

Silent tears poured as she sang and played her piano. It didn't matter whether she had few viewers, nor that those producers gave her rejection slips. What mattered was she was fulfilling her dream and promise to him.

" _I know your song will definitely touch a lot of people's hearts!"_

Her head snapped to hear a loud applause. _Oh my._ The room was surprisingly full! She trembled as she heard the murmurs among the crowd.

 _"That was such a lovely song!"_

 _"I cried!"_

 _"So she can actually sing and play the piano?"_

 _"Who composed the song?"_

Hugo stood up and acknowledged everyone. "Thank you for you applause. I am sure you are pleased to know that Ms. Julia Heartilly was missing for several months due to….a personal problem. But I'm glad that she's back. Mind you that she personally composed this song and you are the first ones to hear it!"

The crowd broke into further applause. Julia smiled and entertained several guests. She went to the comfort room to escape when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine."

She looked up to see a curious man gaze at her. He had brown hair, wearing a black tux. He was immaculately clean.

"I happened to pass by and heard you sing. I heard you composed the song yourself?"

Julia nodded. "Yes. It's my…first song."

"It's a lovely song. A sad one, albeit. Have you approached producers to publish your it?"

She shook her head. "I've approached some.. well, they didn't like it."

"They must have been deaf to hear such brilliance." He handed her his business card. "My name is Duke Timberland. I'm a record producer and I would like to collaborate with you."

Julia gulped. She found it hard to believe. "I… Is this real?"

"Want me to pinch you softly but sure?" he teased as he quoted the lyric of her song.

For the first time in months, Julia felt genuine laughter swell within her. "I believe you Mr. Duke."

"Call me Duke." He smiled. "I'm glad I came here tonight. Hugo told me his friend was playing and that I should definitely hear it. Told me it would 'change my life'. Turns out he was right!"

When Duke left, Julia stared at his business card. How could she thank Hugo? As she closed her eyes, she imagine he was in front of her. This is the start, Laguna. My song will touch people, just as you told me.

* * *

 **Note:**

I apologize if I haven't posted last week. I had several personal and work-related problems that week, plus, I failed to create buffer chapters. When April 5 came, I was like "holy cow! Chapter 10 is still unpolished!"

I wanted to make up to the readers following this story. What if I published 2 chapters on April 12? Sadly, as of this date, I have yet to write Chapter 11 (though I have written about 3 paragraphs for it!)

This was supposed to be part of Chapter 9, but that chapter was too long. I cut and created another chapter about Julia promising herself to move on with her life and publish her song. The producer, Duke Timberland, was just a random idea I thought while I waited at a meeting. I think it was a good idea too! I've made some changes to the lyrics, and I know I haven't posted its entirety.

I admit I find it difficult to write this fic since I was beginning to lose interest. I knew it was a normal thing. I've had a lot of projects buried under the graveyard just because I procrastinated and lost interest in it. The only paths available for me to take were: 1.) Quit and 2.) Continue the project!

The initial draft involved Fury singing the song to taunt Julia. Then I wanted him to sing and play it with a garage band app on his tablet.. then as I rewrote the draft. I wanted him to destroy it, the same way he burned the love letter. I chose last option.

I'm creating a schedule so that I can actually work on the fic daily. I have 30 minutes to write. So why not write?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Happy reading!


	11. That July Night

" _ **I still can't believe it."**_

The song which had been rejected by numerous labels had become a runaway hit.

Her first single, _Eyes on Me_ , shot the unknown neophyte singer-songwriter to stardom. The shy and simple Julia Heartilly was now a staple to several radio and television interviews and concerts.

"' _Eyes on Me'_ is a love ballad. Can you share with us what inspired you to compose it?"

Still uncomfortable to being interviewed, Julia shifted her position on her seat. "My first love inspired me to compose this song, and as the lyrics goes, I did meet him in a bar-The Galbadia Hotel's bar lounge to be exact, and his eyes were the first thing I noticed about him."

"First love! Ah, the throes of young love. But I can't help but notice you used the adjective 'first'. I assume it didn't work out?"

"Yes, you see he was a Galbadian Soldier. On the day we had gotten to know each other, he was immediately deployed to inspect a ruins near Esthar. He never returned."

The interviewer gasped. "Oh my! I was never expecting that. I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Julia! I assumed he left you for another woman or something similar to that. Was he killed in action?"

"I was writing the first two stanzas when I heard he was missing in action. I waited for him… and when it became clear he wasn't coming back, I shut myself. I stopped writing and locked myself in my room at The Galbadia. I cannot help but express my gratitude for the people who helped me recover, and to the one who encouraged me to finish the song."

"Who is this 'one' who encouraged you to finish the song?"

"General Fury Caraway." She replied smoothly.

"You're friends with the Galbadian General? How did you two meet?"

Julia nodded. "I met him while playing the piano at The Galbadia. He is a very good friend of mine. A dear friend."

Fury pressed the TV remote's off button and arched a brow at the woman who sat opposite him. "Dear friend?"

Julia's face flushed. "Please don't embarrass me more than I am right now."

"How about a card game to distract you from your…. embarrassment?"

To her immense relief, she nodded her head and patiently waited as he set the Triple Triad Board and chose his cards from his deck. He poured two glasses of red wine and offered one to her. Julia sipped the wine as she chose her own set of cards.

Caraway was a good player, no, he was an excellent player who challenged her strategic thinking. Julia had won the first round, while Caraway won the second one. Their third game would determine the victor.

Julia reminisced the first day they had started this…ritual of playing Triple Triad together. It had taken her several weeks to finally approach the General and apologize. Caraway had sardonically told her the only apology he would accept was a Triple Triad Card match with her. She relented and since then, they had played the card game to beat each other.

But there was one thing that never changed in each match they had. It was Julia's gratitude to the man who helped her realize to live despite the heartache life gave.

Caraway shuffled from his seat, unflinching that his score was less than hers. "That's the 60th time you've apologized to me."

"You actually tally my apologies?"

Caraway placed a Marlboro card beside the cockatriel and reclaimed it. "I notice a lot of things about you."

Aware that the score was 6-4 in favor of her, she confidently laid her last card on the board. It was a Chocobo card, with a strong bottom side of 9. There was no way Fury would win this game.

"That's a strong card, but I'm afraid I'm going to win this game." He placed a card beneath her Chocobo Card. "The Same rule says so."

Adjacent to left side of his card was a 6, while Julia's Chocobo card sat on the upper portion. Julia gasped. Caraway's left and upper sides were equivalent to 6 & 9\. "I was not expecting that!"

Fury arranged and returned her own cards. "I wouldn't have won if your Chocobo card wasn't there."

"Ah, so it's my fault then? Very well, I'll use a different set of cards for or next game." Julia stood up and stretched her arms. "Since I'm today's loser, what shall be your prize?"

It had been a practice born from accident. Once, Caraway asked her what she wanted after he lost to her. She laughed and jokingly asked for a dog. The next day, a white-brown puppy had been sent to her at The Galbadia with a note. _I always keep my promise._

She had named the adorable female pup Angela.

"A kiss." he answered. "From your lips."

Her heart lurched. _Wait. What?_ "Stop being silly."

"No, I'm serious".

"I've never kissed someone I didn't love."

His gaze unwavering, he stood from his chair and knelt beside her,lovingly placed his hands on her hands "Then love me a little, please." Suddenly, Julia's heart was overwhelmed with pity for him. She had known his interest in her for quite some time and had done her best to discourage him. Why couldn't he understand that she only saw him as a friend?"

"I can't give you anything more than friendship." She averted her gaze, not wanting to see the impending rage that would soon cloud his visage.

Upon her reply, Caraway was unable to control the jealousy that consumed his being and challenged her. "You still love him don't you? I can never replace him in your heart, can't I?"

 _It's time to be honest with him. He deserves it. ._ "I will always love him." She said as a matter of fact. "Laguna will always have a special part in my heart. I don't know if you can be that special to me too."

The room was deadly silent. Julia sensed something in him snapped for the gentle grip on her shoulders tightened until she couldn't suppress her discomfort. "Then I should just do something to make myself special for you." Her eyes widened as she felt his lips capture hers. Hot and demanding, he angled his head, deepening his kisses that stole her breath away.

"Stop it!" she managed to break away from his embrace and slapped his face.

It had no effect on him.

"You've had your kiss. Please leave my room."

Fury stood up and angled his head. "I'm afraid I changed my mind." He started to unbutton his long sleeved polo and made his way to her. "I decided to want more."

She began to sweat profusely. The cool beads of sweat trailing down her thoughts scrambled. He had become a totally different man. Where did the kind, patient and gentle Fury gone to? _I need to go to Hugo!_ As she motioned for the door, she was thrown off-balance and landed on the carpeted floor. The softness had cushioned her from the fall. Her head felt light. She felt dizzy as opened her eyes and saw the room swirl. _What now, Julia? Get up!_

Caraway bent on his knees and enfolded her in his arms again. He planted kisses across her face as he laid her down on the soft carpeted floor, removing her garments.

"Even for this night, Julia… Just give me this night."

Julia closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the sensations Fury wreaked on her body. Whatever Fury had done to her, she could not resist his kisses and embrace.

 _Even for this night… Julia_ His words rang in her head. _Could it be the wine? No, I'm used to drinking. So why am I behaving like this? I know I don't love him, yet.. why does it feel so good? When he kisses me… why am I responding?_

She shuddered, and with bittersweet defeat surrendered to him, knowing the fact that it was an act she would regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

The room was cold, but not as cold as what she felt inside her heart. He had bothered to cover her with a blanket. She didn't bother to look at him at all. Caraway had carried Julia to her bed after she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, the horror of what they had done dawned on her.

"Get out." She didn't want to face him, especially not after what happened between them last night. She couldn't forgive herself. How could she let Caraway touch her, after repeatedly rejecting his advances?

"Julia" he pleaded. She heard the remorse in his voice. But it was too late.

"Get out." She repeated.

"I don't regret what happened between us."

"I do. Now please, get out."

The door shut.

Julia curled into a ball and wept as loud as she could. _Laguna, how can I ever forgive myself? I've been unfaithful to you, Laguna!_

Caraway had never visited The Galbadia since that night. For Julia, it took all her strength to pretend as if nothing had happened. She had donned her best smile as her tours, concerts and interviewed continued. Hugo had noticed Caraway's absence in their lives and had been grateful. Yet he knew something was deeply wrong. He couldn't point out what it was.

Julia was discussing her next tour with Duke and Hugo in his office. Everything went fine that night, except when Duke cautiously scrutinized her appearance. "I say, you've gained a little weight, haven't you, Julia?"

Julia set aside the fan letters she was reading. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I know you're wearing favorite dress. Hugo told me that's what you wore when you met your Soldier boy. It has always looked good on you, but there's something I can't put my finger… like, you've gained a weight around your abdomen."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I've been eating a lot."

"That's strange." Hugo commented. "You're not a voracious eater."

"I've been craving for sweets for the last four weeks.I can't understand it."

Duke threw a loud laugh. "You're not pregnant, are you Julia?"

He wanted to take back his joke when he saw he color drained from her face. Hugo saw her body tremble. "I was just kidding Julia!" Duke told her, but it was too late. His joke had struck a chord.

"No, it can't be….It had only been once….." she stammered as she unconsciously crumpled the fan letter she had been reading. "No, no…."

"Once is enough to get you knocked up, especially when you're fertile."

Hugo frowned and reprimanded him."I don't think this is the right time to joke, Duke. Could you please leave us?"

"If you say so." Duke took his items and left Hugo's office.

Once they were alone, Julia buried her face in her hands. "What should I do now, Hugo? I don't want this. I wanted to be with Laguna, not him! I don't love him. No, why… why…"

"Calm down. Here, have a glass of tea." Julia thanked him and drank it. When she had calmed down, Hugo finally asked her the dreaded question. "Who is the father of your baby?"

After a long period of silence, she confirmed his suspicions. "It's General Caraway."

"When did you sleep with him?" he bluntly asked.

She shook her head. "Do I really have to answer your question?"

He sat beside her and took her hands. Her hands were so dainty compared to his. "I'm your manager, and your parents have left you to me. Of course I care." He reminded her. "Tell me, why did you sleep with him?

"I don't know." She answered and averted her eyes from him "He visited me in my room last month. We were playing Triple Triad and I lost. He asked me for a kiss. I refused him, but when he did, I… I felt weak inside. I tried to escape, but I felt dizzy and fell on the floor. He… continued to kiss me and….. it happened."

"Tell me what else that happened."

And so, she narrated to him in detail the events of that fateful night. It didn't escape him that he had offered her wine. It had got to be the wine. But no, Julia knew how to hold her liquor. He felt something fishy but refrained from speaking out.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want the baby to go away."

"You can't mean to abort it. It's innocent."

"But this baby is proof that I slept with him. When I look at this child, I will always remember that it could have been Laguna's baby, not Caraway's."

Hugo tipped her chin so she could see his direct gaze. "Julia, listen to me. Your child is an innocent human being. It didn't ask to be born, but somehow it did. It's now growing in your womb. What would you feel if your own mother rejected you?"

"Hurt." She replied.

"Do you want an innocent being to feel that?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, of course not. Oh Duke, I know I'm being irrational."

"That's good."

Julia embraced her friend.

"Will you marry him?"

"Pregnancy isn't a good reason to get married," she reasoned out.

"But your child will be illegitimate."

"I don't know. I really don't know. I'm concerned about my career as well. I wasn't planning to become a mother so soon."

"I wasn't planning on becoming a godfather soon too." He joked.

She pouted and lightly punched him on the chest. "That's not funny, Hugo."

"I'm sorry dear."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I feel… very tired."

He smiled at her. "Of course, good night Julia." She bade him good night and left the office. Hugo loosened his necktie when he heard the door open. "You eavesdropped." He told his visitor.

"I couldn't help it." Duke shamely admitted. "That Galbadian General has the hots for her."

"Yes." His eyes glinted with anger. "So hot for her that he was the one responsible for her lover's deployment that got him killed."

"Don't tell me it was deliberate. Oh no, no way. Wow,that General must be really calculating. Imagine, he sends the competition away, then closes in and gets her knocked up."

Hugo stroked his chin. "Something doesn't feel right. I know Julia. She loves Laguna. She wouldn't have slept with him that easily."

Duke made a clicking sound with his mouth and shook his head. "Unless she was drugged, you know… Drugs can change you."

 _That was it. It was the wine_. Her narration finally made sense. That sick bastard had drugged her! "That monster! He wasn't contented to have Laguna killed… he even drugged her to sleep with Julia!"

Duke tried to tame his rage. "Try to control you temper. You never know…. The walls have ears."

"What, will you serve as that bastard's ears?"

Duke denied his accusation. "Of course not, Hug! Have I ever betrayed you after all these years?"

It took him a while to calm down. Yes, he was irrational after the night's events. Julia's unexpected pregnancy. The fact that Caraway had drugged her. It was just stress.

He apologized to his friend. "It must have been the stress. I'm sorry, Duke. We've been friends even before I was employed here at The Galbadia. You were the one who helped me land a job here. I'm eternally grateful to you."

Duke patted his friend at the back. "No problem man. I'm always here to help."

He smile at Hugo. It was a dazzling smile- the same smile that he would give to his visitor later that night.

"What news do you bring?" Duke's visitor had asked.

He had long been friends with his visitor… even way before he met Hugo. This was the man who helped his career when no one believed in him. If Hugo was indebted to Duke, then Duke was eternally indebted to the man who took him from the streets and changed his life. He had never betrayed Hugo, yet he could not betray the man who saved his life.

"Congratulations." He told his visitor as he poured a glass of brandy. "You are going to be a father."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This chapter was difficult to write. Difficult that I haven't updated this fic for... 4 weeks? The scenes… well, I'm not used to writing them. It felt awkward. Truth is, I didn't know how to describe the scenes. It didn't help that my perfectionism reared its ugly horns as I wrote the initial draft. _Too ugly. Yuck. What, can you really write?_

It also didn't help that I got busy with work. _Yes, that excuse again_. I stopped writing 2 chapters per week. Yep, it became a chore. It was difficult. I mean, there's not a lot of people who read... _Oh wait, there are! Maybe 2 or 3 of them? I don't even check the stats now. Statistics give me this obsession that's difficult to escape!_

The conversation to motivate me and finish this fic went like this:

 _Tell me, why did you write this fic in the first place?_

 _Because I wanted to prove myself that I can._

 _Then sit on your table and type that draft. Ignore the voice that tells you your work is awful._

And that's what I did... no matter how painful and difficult it was. I had to revise the draft numerous times to something that felt right for me.

This chapter is imperfect. _Wrong grammar. Wrong tense. English isn't my first language. Yeah_.

But what's important is that… I'm showing myself that I can write!

To the readers who give their valuable time in reading this fic, thank you so much!

My vision is to provide the details to undeveloped parts a story Squaresoft created almost 17-18 years ago.

I know you know what the ending will be (yeah, it's sad), but thanks for sticking with this one til the end!


	12. Farewell, My Love

The chapel was brightly lit and filled with the freshest roses she had ever seen. As if an outsider who witnessed her own wedding, Julia could not help but question herself as she stole a glance at the man beside her. _Am I making the right choice?_ The answer gnawed inside her chest. _Uncertainly, yes._

Theirs was a union founded on uncertainty. She was uncertain if she could truly love him. She was uncertain if their relationship or their marriage would work, most especially when the ghost of Laguna stood in between them.

Despite the uncertainties, she knew it was a risk Fury Caraway was willing to take in the name of love.

 _For the name of love, huh?_

As the veil was removed from her face, Julia glimpsed the visage of the man she was married to. Fury Caraway's striking features were softened with happiness. In fact, it was the happiest expression she had seen on his face. His lips softly descended upon hers, triggering the memories of the past few months during her first trimester.

* * *

Julia had no idea how to break her decision to Hugo. She knew the longer she waited, the more she would hesitate to make her choice. One afternoon, Hugo was inside his office flipping through pages of reports. He simply took one glance at her to know her intent.

"You want to quit?"

He wasn't surprised. He knew the gossip that would follow the famous young singer who got herself pregnant by an "unknown" man.

Julia rubbed her faintly rounded belly. "I'll be temporarily staying with my parents until I give birth. I already wrote to them about my arrival."

"What happens after you give birth?"

"I'll ask my parents to take care of my child and I'll resume my career." She replied smoothly.

Hugo was amused. "You can't be that cold-hearted to abandon your baby. Are you sure you're going to leave your child with them?" he prodded.

"Of course I am. What makes you think I will return here with a baby?" She didn't want any reminder of her night with Caraway. The night she betrayed Laguna's memory.

"I've heard having a child changes a woman." he answered. "You're confident of leaving your child with your parents, but I wonder if you'll sing the same tune after giving birth."

She sighed. "I don't know Hugo."

"Have you told him?" he knew she hadn't.

She shook her head. "He doesn't need to know."

"He's the father of your child, Jul. I think he has a right to know."

"But I'm the one carrying the baby inside." She frowned. "I have the right to decide for me and my baby, and I do not want to involve him."

So with finality, Julia had left Deling City on the notice she was going to take a vacation, without the rumors of pregnancy following her.

* * *

Her parents did not question the sudden vacation Julia took. She seldom took holidays. Days passed and they could hardly ignore the swelling of her abdomen. It had finally dawned to them that their darling girl was going to have a baby…and they had no idea who the father was.

Julia was in the middle of her notes, composing another song, when her father sat beside her. "Are you going to tell us who the father of your child is?"

Julia looked up at her father. She was already four months into her pregnancy. "I do not want to talk about the circumstances of my pregnancy, nor the father of my baby."

Afraid of upsetting her and their unborn grandchild, Julia's parents refrained from questioning her again. The child's father was a forbidden topic that no one should talk about. Julia sensed that her parents desperately wanted to learn of the father's identity. It was too bad. She had no plans of telling them. It was better that they never discover her unborn child's paternity.

She spent her days sewing baby clothes when her mother came to her room. To Julia's immense surprise, she was informed of a visitor waiting in the lobby room.

"Who is it, mother?"

"He didn't tell us his name, but he told us that you were friends in Deling City."

"What does he look like?"

Her mother closed her eyes, "He looks like a soldier, dear."

 _Could it be… Laguna?_ Her heart lurched. _This must be the best news I've heard for months!_ She set aside the unfinished baby clothes and hurried downstairs. Her joy was short-lived and was immediately replaced with bitter disappointment. It was not the long-haired soldier with soulful green eyes that inspired her to compose her run-away hit.

The eyes that stared at her were a brown filled with hope and relief. "Julia."

 _Fury._ "What are you doing here?"

Her parents were startled at the ruthless tone their daughter used. "Why are you so rude to your guest? He even visited you all the way from Deling City."

"He's unwelcome here." She turned her back when his response froze her.

"I know I'm the father of your baby."

She heard her parents gasp. With clenched teeth, Julia whirled and glared at him. "Did Hugo tell you?"

"No. I had my resources."

Julia snorted. "Of course, how could I forget? You're a man with connections. Now that you've found me, please go away. I do not want to see nor talk to you ever again. The sight of you sickens me."

"We have to talk-"

Julia cut him. "There is nothing to talk about." She hurried back to her room and slammed the door.

Left with her parents, they had profusely apologized to him. "We apologize, General. Our daughter is a gentle soul… she's not like this,"

"I know. I understand her situation."

"Julia refused to tell us what happened. But now that you're here, as the father of our grandchild, please enlighten us how both of you got into this situation."

"It's a long story." Caraway entertained her parents and told his version of the story, carefully crafting a story how Julia captivated him and how hard he tried to win her affections.

"I met her at The Galbadia Hotel. It was love at first sight for me. But she never felt the same way, as she fell in love with one of my soldiers. He was a young Captain who captured her heart. Unfortunately their relationship did not progress. Mr. Laguna Loire was deployed to inspect a ruin near Esthar, but he never returned. Your daughter became very depressed after that."

"So when did you come together?"

"Believe it or not, I'm sure Julia will not deny it, but I helped her come out from her depression. After that, she and I would frequently go out… and then one day, it happened." Of course, Caraway was not going to play the stupid fool and inform them how he drugged and seduced her. He wasn't a fool. He was a man who had to play his cards wisely.

"I understand if she's mad at me. I knew she still loved Loire, and would have preferred him to be the father of her child."

"But for Julia not to tell you…"

"I understand her."

"You're an understanding man, Mister….Oh dear, we don't even know you name."

"Fury." He smiled. "Fury Caraway."

"Well, Mr. Caraway, our daughter can be quite stubborn."

"I'm willing to wait, Mr. Heartilly. I'm determined to marry your daughter, after all. "

He saw their eyes lit with delight, and at that moment, he knew he had played his cards right.

Caraway was a man who got used to what obtain he wanted. And he would get her to marry him, even if it meant he had to spin some lies.

* * *

Julia stared at the Promise Ring Laguna had given her. _How foolish of me. He's dead._

She had expected to see Laguna, not the father of her child. But if it had actually been Laguna who appeared, how would he react if he knew she was pregnant with another man's child?

 _Calm down, Julia. Calm down_.

She wasn't expecting him to appear, yet deep down in her heart, she knew he would. She knew he would chase after her. Lovestruck fool that he was.

 _Could I love him?_

 _No, as long as you're wearing his Promise Ring. As long as you think of him. As long as you put Fury under Laguna's shadow. Never._

Truth was, she was tired of hating him. She had no idea what propelled her to hate Fury with such passion and intensity. Hadn't he been kind to her? Hadn't he been patient? Hadn't he helped her when she was at her lowest point in her life?

 _Is this how I repay him?_

She was tired. Julia closed her eyes and dreamt of the good old times when Laguna was still alive, and wished she had never lain in the arms of General Fury Caraway.

* * *

Winning her parents was easy. Winner her was a different story.

The Heartillies had immediately given their blessing, hoping to legitimize their first grandchild and promised to help win her for him. Despite the tactics he used and the lies he told, he asked them not to interfere with his courtship.

From that day, he had been a constant presence around their household. In the Heartilly household, he was not the powerful soldier who had climbed the ranks of the Galbadia Militia, but a man who was ensnared by this thing called love.

Julia continued to ignore him and he was beginning to lose hope.

 _No. I've come this far. I will win her. I will._

Fate had finally shown his kindness when Julia addressed him ever since he arrived. She stopped watering the flowers as she spoke, "Why can't you understand what I said? Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Why can't you understand that I will never give up on you?"

Julia drew a deep breath. "You were always a stubborn man. That's probably the reason why you become a general."

He flashed her a smile, "and the stubbornness of this general won't allow himself to be swayed by the love of his life."

"Laguna is the love of my life."

"Laguna Loire _was once_ the love of your life." he countered. "and he's gone now Julia. You have to accept it. I'm the only one standing right in front of you. I'm the one who put the child in your belly. And I'm the one who's offering my love and my life to be with you. I can live with the idea that you might never love me. But I want to marry you. I want to give you and our unborn child a name. I want to provide for the both of you. Please, Julia. Open your heart for me. "

"I do not want to marry you out of convenience, Fury." She backed away so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes, and he was starting to see hope. Her defenses were crumbling. "No. Not like this. Not in this way. You deserve better, Fury"

With ferocity, he embraced her. She could feel his trembling body, and felt the sincerity of his confession. He held her as it began to rain.

Wasn't it drizzling when he asked her to come inside his car? Wasn't it drizzling when he showed how kind and compassionate he could be? Wasn't he Gentle Fury, who had always been beside her to support her in her highest and lowest moments of her life.

 _It was true._ She never if she could love again. If she could love the way she had loved Laguna. She frowned. What did she share with Laguna anyway? Love, or infatuation? She had only spent a chaste night with him. She knew her feelings were true the night she spent with him in their room, talking about dreams.

 _Am I holding on to a ghost, and denying myself a chance for happiness?_

For the first time, she considered what her future would be with Caraway. He would be a gentle with her. She blushed when she remembered how he made her scream in pleasure. He would love her and her baby. He would provide her with material wealth and comfort. She would lack nothing. Yes, and he was incredibly patient with her despite her rotten attitude. And there was her baby to think of….

"Fury…." She whispered. "I cannot assure you that… I may be able to love you."

"I will earn your love, my dear." He promised. "I will work hard for it."

After a long period of silence, Julia broke away from him and slowly removed her necklace she wore. She could feel Caraway's gaze on the ring Laguna gave to her. _He knows what it means._ Julia put the ring in her pocket as she looked at him directly, "Yes, Fury, I will marry you."

The joy that lit his face was unbearable. He was so unbearably happy that it hurt her. "You have made me the happiest man alive!" and he embraced and carried her in her arms. Looking into her gaze, she shyly knew what he wanted. Caraway pressed his lips unto hers, the familiar soft pressure coaxing her to respond. With shyness, she responded to him, responded to a future that she was willing to enter, and saying goodbye to the one that filled her with hope, and left her with despair.

 _Farewell, Laguna. Farewell, my love._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alright! Chapter 12 has finally been uploaded after almost 2 months.

To be honest, I procrastinated on writing this chapter.

My number one challenge was to depict how Julia agreed to marry Caraway, considering how she didn't like him.

If I allowed myself to be stuck, I would have never finished this chapter.

If I allowed myself to be stuck, I would never finish this story.

If I never finish this story, I can't start on Raine X Laguna and a dark romance Final Fantasy 7 fic.

A writer has to write.

Thank you for the readers who have been following this story.

There are 3 more chapters to go before I end "Your Eyes on Me."

Until then, please bear with the sluggish updates. I promise to finish the story by August 2016.


	13. Her name is Rinoa

Julia stood at a balcony hidden from sight. She wanted a little privacy, even on her wedding day. She felt a presence behind her and glanced around. It was the first time she had seen him since she told him she was leaving Deling City.

"Marriage seems to agree with you." Hugo remarked.

"Thank you."

"What made you change your mind?"

That dreaded question _._ She didn't want to answer him, but Hugo stood there in front of her, his gaze assessing and quite knowing. _Damn him for questioning._ "Is my answer that important?"

"Now that you've married him, no. Not anymore"

She knew from his tone that Hugo didn't like Caraway. If he had liked him before, then something had happened to change his opinion. "You don't like my husband."

He grinned. "I don't."

Caraway appeared at that moment with a glass of champagne in his hand. "And I'm glad that you have an honest friend, my dear wife." He had deliberately emphasized the endearment in Hugo's presence. "Rest assured I'm offended, Hugo. My wife's closes friends are also mine's."

Hugo sighed with relief. "Does that include the soldier you sent away?"

Julia was confused. "What do you mean Hugo?"

"He means when I have a subordinate who's stubborn, I send him away." He glared at Hugo. Of all the jokes he could tell, he had to tell that one.

"Are you happy with him, Jul?" Hugo asked.

"It's for the best." It took a few seconds before she responded with a nod, yet Hugo wasn't fooled.

He raised a glass of champagne and smiled at the newly-weds. "A toast, to the fruitful union between General Caraway and Julia Heartilly."

"Cheers"

And they clicked their glasses, uncertain of the future that lay ahead.

* * *

Surprisingly, Caraway was an easy man to love.

During her second trimester of pregnancy, he was very attentive to her needs. She loved it when he rubbed her backside.

He had showered her with gifts and flowers, and had encouraged her to continue writing songs.

It came as a surprise to everyone that the General had married the famous singer….And the fact that they married when she was four months pregnant. No one would dare say that to the General's face, for they knew he loved her deeply and would not have wanted to shame her.

Prior to her marriage, Julia hid the Promise Ring Laguna had given her and wore the Promise Ring Caraway had given to her on the day of their marriage.

"I know you already know what this means. I've seen you wear _his_ around your neck." He couldn't fail to hide the tone of jealousy, and she knew it.

Understanding where he came from, she gently clasped his hands and held it in hers. "I've hidden _his_ ring, Fury. I know you know that. I've hidden it because of respect for you, because I'm married to you. But I can't throw it away. It was a precious gift he gave me. It's all I have from him. And it's all I have to remember that he was once a part of my life. "

Fury creased his brow. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I know how much you loved him, even if I'm the one you married."

He looked like a lost boy, and she sadly smiled at him.

Then she felt it.

A flutter across her abdomen. And she felt it again.

"What is it?"

"The baby," she uttered and touched her belly. "I felt it move."

"Don't you think I should bring you to the obstetrician?"

"What for?"

"To know if our baby's safe."

Julia laughed. "Our baby is okay, Fury. It's strong, healthy and alive." Then she felt another flutter, as if the child affirmed her declaration and his request. "But we can always visit the ob-gyne."

They visited her Obstetrician the next day.

"Now, please lie on the bed Mrs. Caraway."

 _Mrs. Caraway._ How strange. She was still adjusting to the idea that she had a new surname. _Julia Caraway. Julia Heartilly Caraway. Julia Loire_. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think of him.

She felt the coolness of the KY Jelly rubbed across her abdomen and the soft pressure of the instrument. Caraway was focused on the monitor, trying to make sense of the black and white graphics. The OB-Gyne made few clicks and smiled at the couple.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Caraway, you'll be having a baby girl!"

The OB told them the images she pointed was the baby's reproductive organ. Julia watched, amazed at the shape of the tiny creature she bore inside her. _A girl. I'm going to have a girl_.

They played Triple Triad that night to celebrate the wonderful news. "What are we going to name her, Fury?"

"How about we let the cards decide?"

"You're betting the name of your daughter on a card game?"

"Why not?" he laid down a card. The score was 1-3, favoring him. "How about a combination of our names? Or the strongest card in our deck"

"You can't be serious." She gasped.

"Jury doesn't sound bad. Neither does Furia, nor Juria. Marla from Marlboro sounds decent. Becca from Chocobo is too."

"How horrible!" she repeated. "I think our dau

ghter would hate that."

"Well, let's allow the cards to speak for themselves." He laid down another card. "What would you name our daughter then?"

"I'm thinking."

He had so much affection for their daughter that a name popped in her head. "Noa." She whispered. "I want her name to have Noa."

"What does that mean?"

"My love and affection."

"Well, it's now Jury versus Noa. May the best cards win!"

Julia won the card game that night, and they had decided to name her Noa.

* * *

Caraway was present when she labored for eight hours.

Her Ob-gyne could finally see the baby's head. "10 centimeters dilated and fully effaced. Push, Mrs. Caraway!"

Julia had cursed through gritted teeth and glared at her husband. "I'll never go through this again! I'll never allow you to put a child on me!"

He was hurt, but the nurse had assured him that all laboring women were like this.

On March 3, Julia Heartilly-Caraway had given birth to a tiny baby girl with the same features as her mother.

Caraway had held his daughter in his hands and marveled at the tiny replica of his beloved Julia. Smiling, he came forward and presented to Julia their child.

"She looks exactly like you, Julia!"

Covered with sweat, feeling tired, Julia was amazed at the tiny creature they had created. She was all pink, and her eyes were closed. Blood and a cheese-like substance covered her little body. She looked ugly, but then, newborn babies weren't that particularly beautiful. But that didn't hide the fact that she marveled at the sight of her baby.

The baby was not born from love, but a night from circumstances of sorrow. Despite the circumstances, Caraway had done his best to ensure that during her pregnancy, she was showered with love.

She smiled. How could she ever thought of abandoning such a wonderful angel? Hugo was right, having a child indeed changed her.

"Rinoa." She murmured. "I want to name her Rinoa."

He arched his brow, "What happened to Noa?"

"It's still there, Fury."

"What does Rinoa mean, my love?"

"Rinoa means ' _Fury's love and affection'_ " She explained. "Or you could think of it as a combination between your name, and my chosen one. Fury-Noa. Ry-Noa. Rinoa."

"It's a beautiful name, my love." Fury kissed her softly. To know that she also named their daughter after him touched Fury. He was finally starting to believe that their marriage would work.

"Okay, all I need is to stitch you up Mrs. Caraway. Just lie down and relax." Her Ob-gyne said.

Julia, who had labored for eight hours and successfully delivered her daughter Rinoa, fell asleep.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I actually made the meaning of Rinoa up, though I had to research what Noa meant. In Japanese, it means my love, affection. _Fury-noa. Ry-Noa. Rinoa._

I also wanted to write that she got the name from reading a Timber Maniacs article. Like, she got the name from a game called Legend of Legaia and found it cute. Too bad Legaia was released a few months after Final Fantasy 8! So I had to scrap that angle.

So what are we expecting for the next chapter? We'll get to know Julia's growing affections for Caraway and their child, Julia.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

 **8/3/16 Update**

 **I removed two sentences.**

 **It changed the tone of the story**


	14. Sliver of Happiness

Julia had no idea how to become care for a child. Thank Hyne her own mother had been kind enough to teach her the basics of child rearing prior to her labor.

As if remembering the first time she gave birth, her mother's eyes softened with the memories. "Giving birth is the most painful experience a woman can endure. But it is also the most wonderful experience for us."

"How so?"

Julia was puzzled and her mother laughed. "When you hold my grandchild, you will understand."

The moment Julia saw her tiny daughter and the moment she held Rinoa Heartilly Caraway in her arms, she had finally understood what her own mother had meant.

Her life was no longer the same.

She was no longer Julia, the singer-songwriter who had changed the landscape of Deling's Music industry. She was now Julia, the wife of Fury Caraway and the mother of their only child. The realization that she was responsible for the life of this tiny angel dawned to her.

Rinoa had turned red from crying and Julia knew her daughter wasn't hungry. Caraway approached her and took their baby daughter."Let me see what's the problem."

Julia was still weak from childbirth and couldn't stand for a long time. Caraway didn't want anyone else taking care of their own baby. He wanted to be involved with every aspect of their daughter's life. Surprised, Julia couldn't still get over the idea that Fury was a doting and hands-on father.

Giving her a bath. Feeding her.

Even changing her diapers.

Fury had carefully laid their daughter on the table and swiftly removed the dirty diaper. He cleaned the baby's perineum with a wet cloth and successfully strapped a new diaper. The diaper even had a cute Chocobo design. Rinoa had calmed down after wearing fresh diapers.

Julia smirked. _He's a natural at changing diapers._

Fury didn't stop there. He stood up and carried the baby in his arms and sang a lullaby. It wasn't the best lullaby. It wasn't soothing. It was off-key. Caraway knew it. The infant Rinoa knew it also as well. She didn't hide her displeasure and gave a loud wail.

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Give Rinoa to me, Fury." she urged him.

He handed Rinoa to her. "My voice isn't as soothing as yours."

They both laughed and she softly hummed a lullaby. She lovingly looked at her child. At three months, Rinoa's eyes changed from her a light brown to a deep russet shade. Julia could see Caramel streaks across the girl's dark locks. Her infant's features were so like hers that she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

She had made this adorable creature… with Fury. No, but rather, she and her husband had facilitated the birth of this tiny creature.

She stole a glance at her husband, who was clearly besotted with their own child, when she had a startling realization.

 _Would I deprive my child of a happy family because I couldn't let go of him?_

The answer slammed to her with such force and clarity. _No. Never._

Julia Caraway decided she would no longer let the ghosts of her past haunt her.

* * *

Julia had physically recovered, but her milk, however, had already dried up. This deeply saddened her, and Fury tried to console her. "We'll hire a wet nurse for her ."

"But I wanted to breastfeed her." She told him. "It's good for babies."

"You have to accept that yours dried up."He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how much you want to be involved with parenting, but you know what? Parenting isn't all about breastfeeding."

"I could prepare her milk. Change her diapers."

"You see? Motherhood isn't all about breastfeeding. When one door closes, you have to find another one, and make the best of it."

She smiled and gently embraced him. The act surprised Fury and she knew it."Thank you."

Julia decided to work out and managed to return to her pre-pregnancy body.

One thing had not changed.

"Stretchmarks." She caressed the white lines that ran across her abdomen. She knew she had no reason to be sad. It was a normal thing. Yet she couldn't lie. Her feelings didn't lie.

In response, Caraway stood up and removed his clothes, except for his underwear. She shrieked, still unused to seeing her husband naked. He stood beside her, facing the mirror.

"Battle scars." He uttered. "Military school was tough. But I earned them. For a soldier, these are badges of honor. Each scar has a story to tell. And your stretchmarks… they're your own battle scars too."

Then and there, she admired him. Julia begun to notice appreciate his body for the first time. It was dark when they had made love for that July night. She would leave him when it was time change clothes.

The first time they had made love, it was dark. Whenever they were alone, she would leave him to change clothes. Come to think of it, she had never taken the time to observe and be with him. Despite their friendship, she discovered how little she knew of him.

"Scars look fabulous on men." She reasoned. "Women go crazy over them. Makes men more masculine. "Stretchmarks are a different case."

He guffawed and she glared at him. "What's funny?"

"I never thought my own wife would find my scars 'fabulous'." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Are you crazy about them too?"

She blushed. "I did not say that I'm crazy about your scars!"

"but you're a woman."

"I'm not that kind of woman."

"Oh really" he drawled.

She could't stop the flush and he laughed. He found it sexy that his wife appreciated the flaws in his physique. He walked and stood beside her. Fury embraced her from behind and his fingers traced the white lines that was the crux of her issue.

"Your stretchmarks wouldn't make me love you any less."He kissed her hair. "I love you, even with your stretchmarks. Even when we're old. Even if you've lost the youthful glamour. I love you, Julia and I would love you until the end of my dying breath."

 _She wasn't ready._ She moved away from him. "Thank you for encouraging me to… appreciate myself even more."

He understood why she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. It was alright. Even if it hurt.

* * *

In the privacy of their bedroom, Fury and Julia slept on different beds. It had been their arrangement during their marriage. It had been their arrangement after Rinoa's birth. Julia slept on the queen-sized bed, while Caraway preferred the softness of the couch.

Julia sat on her bed and brushed her hair, as she covertly observed her husband. Caraway was engrossed with magazine. _How strange. The cover is ripped._ She dismissed such thoughts and chose to focus on her husband instead. They were married for one year and five months. They slept in separate beds for one year and five months. He was lonely for one year and five months. Julia knew, that she was also lonely for the past one year and five months.

It was time.

She stopped brushing her hair and broke the deafening silence that plagued their nights.

"I love you."

He almost tore the magazine apart. "What did you say?"

She walked to him- to his soft and lonely couch. He was still sitting down. His eyes, confused. Julia placed her palm on his cheek , caressed it and whispered once more. "I love you, Fury. I love for the man you are. I love you for supporting me. I love you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry that I allowed my pride not to open my heart and learn to love you."

"Am I dreaming?" he asked. Not wanting to believe that this was reality. He could hardly believe the words coming our from her mouth. She couldn't blame him.

"You aren't," and for the first time, she willingly kissed him. Of her own volition. Of her own affection. Of her own choice. "I want to make love to you, husband. I've denied you your rights for such a long time."

Fury groaned and kissed her back. "Oh how I waited for you Julia. How long I waited for you!"

Entangled in their kisses, Caraway removed her night gown and his clothes. They made way to her queen-sized-bed and slept there for the first time. Fury made the most passionate and tender love he could. As he entered her, Julia gasped, for she had forgotten how felt it good.

How he felt good. How she felt good with him.

When she felt the first starburst of her climax, she was lost. She heard his own cries of ecstasy and felt his heavy weight on her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, running her hands through his short cropped hair, admiring the features of his face.

"No, Fury. It was wonderful."

And they kissed, finally finding the sliver of happiness that had long eluded them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay. This chapter was hard to write.

How do I write Julia admit that he loves Fury?

How?

Just how?

Thank God I found Steven Pressfield. He gave me an idea how to pace my stories.

This chapter is its application. It has.. well... the last scene tells it. I wonder if I need to change the rating for this story.

I have 2 more chapters left, and an epilogue.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Sorceress Knight

Dreams were said to be the window of the soul, and for Julia, her dreams had often been her source for inspiration. She had never written another song that matched the status "Eyes on Me" achieved, but that didn't stop her from creating new songs and helping singers achieve their dreams.

One morning, she was busy crafting another song. She struggled to string the lyrics that would reflect her vision. "and so it goes… on and on…if I should leave...this loneliness behind..."

"What's the title?"

Startled, Julia turned her head to see Caraway standing beside her. "You surprised me!"

"I just wanted to surprise you." He lightly dropped a peck on her cheek. "What's the title of your next song?"

She crinkled her brows. "I don't know… does Melodies of Life sound nice?"

"Anything you create is brilliant." he grinned. "Where did you get the inspiration for that song?"

"Oh, I had a dream about a young man with tail who was about to save princess from killing herself. He runs to her only to find out she was going to cut her hair."

"Wow. What a dream! And where does the song fit?"

She laughed. "It would make a great background theme, wouldn't it?"

He embraced her, and she savored his familiar scent. _Safety. Warmth. Happiness._

Caraway had further risen in the Galbadia Military and was assigned to even more grueling tasks. But that didn't stop him from seeking or spending time with his family.

"I'm sad I can't spend more time with you and Rinoa."

She kissed him. "Don't be. I married you with the knowledge that you married the Galbadia first."

He grumbled.

"I love you, Fury. Your job wouldn't make me love you less." She assured him.

He looked into her eyes and hoarsely murmured, "They're going to send me to Trabia for a couple of days. I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, darling."

Every lovemaking experience with her husband had been wonderful; and She relished every memory she had lain in his arms and cried out for her joy.

He had just reached his own climax when she unexpectedly wondered if the experience would be the same with _him._

 _No. Why am I even thinking of him right now._

She loved her husband, and she had loved a young soldier named Laguna Loire.

She had loved both men differently, and her fate was with the man whose arms she laid in.

* * *

It was dark when Julia opened her eyes. She was all alone in their bedroom. Caraway had tucked her beneath the blanket and left a rose with a note by the bedside table.

 **"It gets better and better."**

 _ **Fury**_

She smile at the gesture. _lucky bastard_.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Mommy, can Rinoa come in?"

"Come in, dear."

Rinoa eagerly entered her room. She mused how she was the mother an energetic and bubbly preschooler. The tiny girl was her exact replica. "Mommy, read Rinoa a story!"

"What story?"

"The Sorceress Knight!"

"Sorceress _what?_ "

"Sorceress Knight!" Rinoa handed her a badly worn magazine… and it looked familiar.

 _Wasn't this the magazine Fury read years ago?_

She held the magazine in her hands. "But this isn't a story book, Rinoa."

"Sorceress Knight!" she repeated, not hearing her mother's protests.

Caraway was not fond of the Sorceress Knight movie. He had banned Rinoa from seeing it and Julia herself had no interest in watching an independent film. How could her daughter gotten the idea of the "Sorceress Knight?"

She casually flipped through the worn pages of the thick volume. It was an old Timber Maniacs magazine dated 4 years ago. Some of the entries were illegible. The pages were badly worn that the other pages had already fallen apart. As if Ifrit had poured Hell's Fire. She wondered where Rinoa could have found such a worn out magazine

"But there's no Sorceress Knight here darling." She reasoned, hoping her daughter would forget about the fictional hero.

Rinoa frowned and snatched the magazine from her. The girl flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. Satisfied, she returned the magazine and pointed at the face of the Knight that had captured her five-year old heart and squealed. _"Sorceress Knight!"_

Julia took the magazine once more, and she was unprepared for the sight that greeted her. _Laguna._ It was ironic that the Knight who had captured her daughter's heart was also the same one who captured Julia's years ago.

She couldn't understand the torrent of emotions that fluttered across her heart as her eyes skimmed the text.

* * *

 _ **Ex-Galbadian Soldier and the Sorceress Knight Star Laguna Loire Reveals All.**_

 _The triumphs and heartbreak of the young president who rose from obscurity to become the most powerful man in Esthar_

* * *

 **Interviewer** : It's great to have you Mr. President!

 **Laguna** : (laughs) Just call me Laguna, Mr. President feels awkward. I'm still getting used to it.

 **Interviewer:** Certainly Laguna! We'd like to thank you for having an interview. We know it's a pretty hectic time for a president.

 **Laguna :** Nah, no worries! Its all about learning and setting your priorities. And I always wanted to be interviewed by Timber Maniacs! Man, I read your stuff even while I was still a soldier.

 **Interviewer:** We're glad to know that you're a TM Fan! So how does it feel like to be the newly elected president of Esthar? Would you care to share how you rose to such power?

 **Laguna** : Well, it's hard. Nobody tells you how hard it is, but it's hard! I never really expected to be the President. I'm just some dude from Winhill who went to Esthar to rescue my Ellone. I ran out of funds and agreed to star in an indie film (coughs) "Sorceress Knight". I earned enough cash to continue my journey. I found Ellone but I had to send the Sorceress to the moon first.

 **Interviewer** : What an adventure! You became a Sorceress' Defender to a Sorceress's Slayer! So I'm curious, who is this "Ellone"? Is she a lover?

 **Laguna:** Haha. Oh no! Ellone is a little kid who found me when I was washed ashore in Winhill.

 **Interviewer:** Washed ashore? So you're not from Winhill? Do tell Mr. Laguna!

 **Laguna:** It's a long story. But years ago, I was a Captain from Galbadia. I was deployed to inspect a ruins nears Centra. My group was cornered and the best option was to jump off a cliff. I had a bad landing though. My leg cramped and I hit a rock during my fall.. The next thing I knew I woke up in a town called Winhill.

 **Interviewer:** So Ellone was the one who nursed you?

 **Laguna:** No, it was my wife Raine who nursed me.

* * *

Julia stopped reading. _Wife._ It hurt. Even though it shouldn't hurt her. She didn't stop reading the interview. She couldn't stop. She wanted to know what had happened to the man who left her.

* * *

 **Interviewer:** Married! Oh yes, that explains the wedding band on your hand. Would you care to tell us your love story?

 **Laguna:** Ah… so where was I? Right, I woke up a couple of weeks later. Months, actually. I had a pretty long sleep, huh? Turns out Raine nursed me. Winhill was infested with monsters back then, and I decided to stay and exterminate them. Raine and I bantered like cats and dogs. But I eventually developed feelings for her. We got married and started a little family with Ellone. It didn't last long. Adel's men came back to Winhill and kidnapped her.

 **Interviewer:** and we all knew what happened. You rescued Ellone and became the Esthar president. But what happened to your wife? Why isn't she with you?

 **Laguna:** I sent Ellone back to Winhill after I was elected. I.. received news that Raine died.

 **Interviewer:** Oh! I'm sorry. My condolences.

 **Laguna: And we were just about to start to have a family… so if you ever have a wife, always love her, okay?**

 **Interviwer:** you betcha! But don't mind if I ask, was there any woman before you met your wife?

 **Laguna:** Yes.. yes there was. Before I was deployed, I spent a wonderful everning with her. She wasn't my girlfriend, but I loved her. Military men receive a promise ring after graduation. I gave mine to hers. I even gave her My Promise Ring. I wanted to return to her after the mission. But….

 **Interviewer:** But?

 **Laguna:** I wrote her several letters. Never got a reply. When I recovered from my injuries, I wrote her a lot of letters… Still no response. I sent it to where she worked, I asked the Galbadians stationed in Winhill. No response. Months later, I learned she married someone else.

 **Interviewer:** Yikes. Now that hurt! So was it your broken heart that led you to your deceased wife's arms?

 **Laguna:** Raine was… Raine was irritated with me, but she always supported me. Eventually I saw good qualities with her, that I wanted her to be my wife. Ah please don't think I used her to forget my pain with…. Her. I allowed myself to heal before I courted my wife. I wouldn't marry her knowing another woman stood in between us. I loved the one I left behind. In fact, in seemed like a dream. She was a very popular I was some dork who stood by the corner. I was so surprised that she wanted to talk to me. That was one of the best night of my life. Despite what happened, I'm still wish for her happiness.

 **Interviewer** : Do you have any news about the ladylove you left, or who left you?

 **Laguna:** She pursued her dream, and I heard she has a daughter. I'm actually very happy for her. I haven't written another letter.

 **Interviewer:** Hm, why don't you think of this interview as your letter to her? What would you like to say?

 **Laguna:** Her husband might get mad. (Laughs). I have a lot of respect for him. I always did, even when I was still in the Military Academy. No, I don't think she needs to read another letter from me. But if she does read this, then great! Always aim for your dreams. Don't chicken out!

 **Interviewer:** And there we have it! Thank you very much for your giving us your precious time President Loire. We hope to have future interviews with you.

* * *

Julia held the magazine for quite sometime. Rinoa sensed and knew that her beautiful mother was no longer the same. "Mommy?"

"Call Uncle Hugo and give it to me when he answers." she instructed.

Hoping to please her mother, she ran to the telephone and dialed her uncle Hugo's number. Seconds later, Rinoa handed her mother the phone.

"Julia, what's wrong?"

"Sorceress Knight." She murmured. "The Sorceress Knight is alive."

Hugo dropped the call and Julia knew he understood what she meant.

* * *

The cryptic message wasn't cryptic. Hugo had dropped everything in his schedule and rushed to the Caraways' Mansion. The butler opened the door and welcomed him.

"I've come to see Julia."

"She's expecting you." The butler replied, and he guided Hugo to the Piano Room.

"Should I inform General Caraway that you're here?" the butler's voice trailed.

"It's better if you don't." he advised.

Julia was sitting by the Grand Piano. He noticed the badly worn Timber Maniacs Magazine in her hands.

"He's alive."

Julia looked at the magazine and smoothed the crinkled pages. "This was published a year after my marriage. It's odd. I know you collect magazines. The Galbadia has a lot of them. Why haven't you told me about this edition?

Silence.

The tear drops splattered on the page Laguna was featured. "I know it with my whole heart that I love my husband, yet I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. Something doesn't feel right! I don't understand why it took me four years to know that Laguna was still alive, that he had married a woman named Raine, that he became the President of Esthar…..that he had been writing me letters!"

Julia glared at him. "He wrote me letters…. _Through you!_ Why didn't you give them to me?" She sobbed. "You knew how much I despaired when he he didn't come back. Give me his letters, Hugo! Give them to me!"

Hugo's face was unfailingly calm in her hysterics. He knew he could no longer hide from her the truth. "The letters no longer exist."

She wanted to punch him in the face. "Why?"

"He ordered them to be burned Julia."

"Who?" she demanded.

"Your husband." Hugo answered with brutal honesty.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

TADAH!

It's amazing how unexpected a piece of work unfolds itself. I originally planned this chapter to end... but scenarios popped up. Dialogues came out of nowhere, and the only choice I had was to write. The idea for Sorceress Knight came to me when I was reading the FF8 Wikipedia. Apparently, Seifer was inspired to be a Sorceress Knight after watching The Movie. When I learned it was Laguna who played the hero (I can't remember other details from the game now). I knew I found a plot device to let Julia know how Laguna was still alive!

My original plan was that Julia and Rinoa would be at a bookstore. Julia would find a Timber Maniacs magazine, read it and discover Laguna was still alive. When the Sorceress Knight idea came up, I knew Rinoa would be the one who would give her the info that Laguna was still alive. Hence, the scenes written in this chapter!

One thing that didn't change was the magazine interview in this story. I knew I had to keep it. And I'm glad I did! :D

Your Eyes on Me is about to end. It has one chapter and one epilogue left.

Everything will be revealed in the next chapter, and the epilogue is going to wrap everything neatly.

Thank you for reading this story!

** **Another note:**

I've rewritten earlier chapters to enhance the story experience. I've changed some titles as well (chapter 1).

I also have plans to compile this story and publish it (for free, of course!) on Amazon, or host it on my own blog .


	16. Judas' Kiss

Everything was clear now.

 _Fury reading a ripped magazine cover. Fury disliking and banning her from watching Sorceress Knight. Fury not informing her anything about Esthar._

Everything made sense.

He didn't want her to discover that Laguna was still alive. _But how long had he known...?_

Hugo took a crumpled letter from his pocket and handed it to her. "I saved his last letter for you, even if your husband ordered me to burn it."

Hands trembling, Julia unfolded the paper and read it.

* * *

 _Dear Julia,_

 _I heard from Kiros that you've finally married General Caraway. I know I don't have a right to be hurt...but it hurts. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to build a life with you. I wanted to see your face when I wake up everyday. I wanted to do a lot of things with you. Now, my wants are merely dreams because you belong to another. Nobody tells you how muchrejection hurts, but I felt as if my heart is trampled. But I know things happen for a reason. I.. just want to tell you how much I cherished our conversation and our kisses that night. It will always be a special night for me. I want to say.. goodbye. You are finally another man's wife, and I no longer have a chance with you._

 _Loving you always,_

 _Your Lagooner, Laguna_

* * *

"What else has my husband hidden from me?" she demanded. "Tell me everything. Now."

Hugo hesitated. The anger boiling in her russet eyes were scalding. What use was it to hide the truth for her? He knew that nothing filthy would remain buried underneath. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"He was the one who sent Laguna to Esthar."

"Is that it?"

"There's more to it." Hugo admitted. "He drugged the wine you drank that July night."

The color drained from Julia's face, and Hugo didn't want to continue any further. "Tell me more." she gritted.

"Caraway knew Laguna was still alive, but he chose not to tell you. He knew his whereabouts and visited him, as a matter of fact." he paused. "Laguna was still in a coma, so I suppose he met with the woman who took care of him."

"His deceased wife, Raine?"

Hugo nodded. "And I believe... no, your husband blackmailed her as well."

"Why did my husband blackmail her?"

"To make sure he didn't return to you."

"...and why do you know so much?" she asked him with the last ounce of calm in her self. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because he blackmailed me too, Julia. There was little choice. He vowed to destroy my career, including yours, unless I supported him."

The enormity of his betrayal slammed like the waves of a Siren's Silent Voice. White hot rage brewed inside her chest. She wanted to destroy the glass windows and the wooden chairs. She wanted to destroy something... anything!

Footsteps echoed through the hall and the door opened. Fury was surprised to see Hugo.. "The Butler didn't tell me you were here."

"I asked him not to." he replied.

Fury turned to his wife's direction. He felt something was wrong. Something had changed. His eyes darted to the worn letter in her hands and he knew.

His wife knew the truth, and she would hate him for the rest of their lives.

She slapped the letter across his cheek and his head whipped from the blow."You filthy bastard." Julia snarled. "I can't believe I trusted and let you touch me! You deliberately separated me from my true love!"

He was speechless. He briefly touched the slap mark on his cheek and looked at her.

"Are you surprised?" she hissed. "Of course I know. Hugo confessed to me. What a rotten bastard you are. You were right, you really are a wolf!"

"I did what I could to have you."

"You lied to me, Fury!" she angrily pounded her fists on his chest. "You knew how much I loved him! You knew how desperate I was to be with him! But what did you do? You ruined everything! You made him believe that our last night meant nothing. You made him believe that I ignored the letters he wrote me. How could you do this to me, Fury!"

Fury stopped her relentless beating on his chest and held her fists in his hands. "Listen to me, Julia!" he pleaded. "I just wanted you to love me, Julia! I was scared of losing you to him."

Julia cried. "You never loved me… you were simply obsessed with me! I was just another woman in your life Don't you think I don't know your history with women?"

"No, no, no." Fury shook his head. "We both know I have been faithful to you when we married."

"You blackmailed Hugo and his deceased wife, you bastard!" she growled. "I curse the day you ever laid eyes on me".

"Please, Julia... I love you…and we have a daughter."

"You would use an innocent child just so I can forgive you?"

"You know how much I would move the heaven and earth for you."

"Would you die for me, Caraway?" she asked cruelly. Julia didn't want to use his first name anymore. It was too personal, and his treachery had cost her trust in him. "No, your life can't even change time. I don't want to see you. You make me sick. I despise you!"

She stormed outside the room, leaving her husband and Hugo. Fury glared at the man and grabbed him by the collar. "You were supposed to burn that letter."

"And you were supposed to burn that magazine."

"Who gave Julia the magazine?" he snarled. "Tell me so that I can punish whoever that son of a bitch is."

The door creaked and they heard a tiny squeak of a voice. "Daddy? Everything okay?"

Fury looked at his daughter. Rinoa was confused with the sudden turn of events. Her mother had become sullen and stomped to her room, ignoring Julia. Rinoa thought she had done something wrong and decided to look for her father.

"Mommy don't like Sorceress Knight?" she innocently asked. "I gave it to her and asked to read."

Fury's face paled and Hugo couldn't help but smirk. "Son of a bitch, huh?"

* * *

Julia slept in a different room that night. Rinoa had knocked and asked to sleep beside her.

The little girl wondered why her lovely mother slept in a different room, and why her eyes were red and puffy."Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" her daughter asked.

She rose from the bed and looked at Rinoa. Her child with Fury Caraway. How it would have been different if she was Laguna's child!

"Oh Darling." She embraced her. "Mommy loves you so much."

"Why are you crying? Did daddy make you cry? I no like when you cry."

Julia brushed the tears. "Mommy is hurt because someone she loved is alive". She showed Rinoa Laguna's Promise Ring. "Mommy, what's that?"

"It's a Promise Ring Honey. When a Galbadian soldier pledges his undying love when he gives it to you."

"Daddy give this?"

"No" she answered. "Another man gave it to me. The man I loved very much."

"You don't love… daddy?"

She looked at Fury's Promise ring her her left ring finger. Despite his treachery, Julia knew she had learned to love him. She had shared a daughter with him. She shared laughter and memories. She loved it every time he made love to her. How he made her feel love and cherished.

It had taken one confession to ruin everything she believed about him. It had taken lies to destroy her trust and confidence in him.

The wound of his betrayal ran deep, and like a sharp sword, it leave a scar for the rest of her life.

"I want to go to some place far far away, darling."

"Where?"

"To….to…" Would she give up her daughter, her family, her career, just to be with Laguna?

She wept and hugged her daughter. "Mommy wants to go somewhere where she doesn't want to cry."

"No cry in Heaven." Rinoa answered with innocent glee.

"Ah no." Julia laughed. "Somewhere to find peace, my darling." She tucked her daughter to bed and hummed Eyes on Me.

"Rinoa likes that." her daughter murmured.

Julia brushed Rinoa's soft hair. "Mommy loves it too." She planted a kiss on her head and went to sleep.

* * *

It was unfortunate when Caraway witnessed Julia packing her belongings. _She was going to leave him._ "Where are you going?" his voice boomed.

Julia gazed at her husband. His face was inscrutable. "It's none of your concern." she replied coldly.

"Are you going to him?" he snapped.

She didn't want to go to Laguna. Julia wanted to go somewhere where she could relax and temporarily forget him."Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" he gritted, "You are my wife!"

Julia knew that despite the pain of Fury's treachery, she still loved him. He was still her husband, the same way she was still his wife. He was the epitome of a wronged husband, where in reality, she had been the one who was wronged. Julia wanted to hurt Caraway the same way he hurt her and callously, she smiled at him and delivered her worst. "Yes, I'm going to see _the only man I truly loved._ " She deliberately emphasized the last four words, even if it was a half-truth.

A red haze blurred Fury's vision and she slapped her. The blow sent her flying to the wall. "You bitch! You're married to me! I would give everything for you and this is what you'll repay me?"

Rinoa heard the loud noises coming from her mother's room and ran to inspect it. She was surprised when her father had slapped and nearly knocked Julia out. "Mommy!" she rushed to Julia who's lip bled. "Daddy, bad! No!"

"Bad?" he snorted. "Your mother is leaving us for another man!"

Rinoa frowned and looked at her. "Mommy, that true?"

Julia tried to stand and answered her daughter truthfully. "Mommy is hurting, dear. She just wants to go away and somewhere where she won't cry."

"So you would lie to our own child?" He grabbed Julia by her shoulders. Rinoa clung to her father and pleaded not to hurt her mother. But Caraway was not in the correct state of mind. He was blinded with hatred and jealousy. In his rage, he shoved Julia outside the room and locked the room.

Julia lunged at him and pounded at his back. "Bastard! You would hurt our child!"

He turned to her and gripped her chin in his hand. He gave it a hard shake and Julia whimpered from the pain. "Do you want to see him that much? Do you want to be with him that you'd leave your family? Don't worry. I'll let you go, but let's fuck for old times sake, shall we? I'm your husband right? You won't deny me my rights, will you?" and he forcefully ripped her dress into half.

"No, please don't! Not like this! Rinoa is outside, for Hyne's sake!"

Julia had never felt more dirty than she ever had. She had begged him not to force her, but he did. He was mad. He had a right to be mad. But didn't she have a right to be mad as well?

Hours later, she felt safe to leave the room after hearing Caraway snore. Julia sneaked and visited daughter's room. Rinoa looked so tiny and fragile on the soft bed. Her eyes opened and she saw her mother sitting on the bed. "Mommy?"

"Rinoa."

"Daddy hurt you, didn't he?" she asked. "I heard you mom… you asked him to stop. What he do to you?"

Julia felt remorse. Her daughter shouldn't have heard how he raped her. She chose to play the martyr instead. "Daddy and I had an argument. You know what? Mommy just wants to go somewhere, and when I'm back, I'll be better."

Rinoa noticed the bruises that covered Julia's arms and lower neck. She softly touched them. "Daddy hurt you. I no like dad." With that, she embraced her, and Julia began to cry again. "Ma, I go with you."

She placed Rinoa inside the car and drove away. She would go to Hugo. She would go to her parents. She would go anywhere, just to make the pain go away. Julia was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the old woman who was about to cross the street.

"Mommy, watch out!" Rinoa squealed.

Julia snapped from her daze. She quickly tried to avoid the old lady and turned the wheel.

It was a second too late and Julia swerved into a tree.

The old lady was safe, but the mother and daughter weren't.

Julia opened her eyes and looked to see her daughter's condition. Rinoa was still fastened in the child car seat. "Mommy?"

Her daughter was still alive and she struggled to get them out of the car. Julia mustered every once of strength to carry Rinoa further from the crash site. Then she fel a sharp pain in her head and collapsed. Rinoa begun to cry. "Mommy, mommy..."

"Be strong, Rinoa." she weakly whispered. Her vision began to blur, then it began to dim. Then she felt her consciousness fade away.

She closed her eyes. _Is this is it? Is this how everything ends for me? No, let me see Rinoa one last time. Let me see his face one last time._

Julia faintly heard Rinoa's cries. _I'm just going somewhere where there's no pain... I'll be back... I'll be back...Please don't cry, Rinoa. Everything will be alright. Mommy will wake up... this is just a bad dream... Just a bad dream._

* * *

Fury woke up with a headache. He had drunk a bottle of strong alcohol before visiting his wife. He tried to recall what happened and to his horror, realized he had forced his wife.

" _No, please, Fury, don't do this to me"_

" _Shut up! You married me! You have no right to visit that man!"_

He dressed and ran to Rinoa's bedroom. Julia and their daughter were no where in sight. The butler appeared to him, looking gravely concerned.

"Where are they?"

"Sir…."

"Speak up!"

"She left with Rinoa."

He felt cold. She had every right to leave him after how he had treated her.

His mobile phone rung and he answered it. "What is it Marc?"

"I'm sorry, Caraway but your wife…."

"What happened to my wife?"

Silence.

Fury hated the silence that separated Julia from him. "What happened to my wife, Marc?" he demanded.

"She crashed the car she was driving, Fury. The impact killed her...Julia is dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The premise for this chapter was simple. Rape wasn't supposed to be in the picture. The idea just paraded in my head, and I gave it a shot. I think it Rinoa seeing how Caraway hurt Julia would be the catalyst between the father-daughter rift. After all, it wasn't explained in the FF8 Storyline why "things went bad between them after Julia Heartilly died".

There were a lot of changes in this chapter. I omitted a car chase scene. I scrapped the idea that Julia hated Hugo for lying to her.

I'm satisfied with the present outcome... even if it's dark... and mature. A far cry from the initial teen rating I planned .

I have one last post to write, before I end this "16-chapter and 1 epilogue tale".

I hope that the epilogue will wrap things up, before I proceed to my next story, Raine and Laguna's.


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The rain heavily poured when he decided to fulfill his promise to her.

He was five years late and it didn't matter.

It didn't matter if he never saw her alive again.

He would never know why she never responded to his letters.

He was content and dedicated his life to rebuild Esthar.

He had loved two women, and the fates had taken them away from him.

But one call from his past had changed everything.

"She's dead."Hugo told him.

He forgot all his responsibilities and packed his clothes to return to Deling City. He returned to fulfill a promise he made on one unforgettable evening.

The rain poured heavily when he decided to fulfill his promise to her.

He stood there, unannounced, as he listened to her eulogy.

He stood there, unannounced, as they were about to bury her.

Laguna's eyes drifted to General Caraway and his crying young daughter.

His heart contracted. She had Julia's features.

Everyone laid their roses and he came forward to offer his own rose. Laguna felt their gazes pierce him. He knew their thoughts. _What could the President of Esthar be doing here?_

He looked at the casket once more. It would be an outrageous request too see her face once more. He had no right. He was just a man from her past.

His gaze eyes met her husband's and saw jealousy. He saw anger. He saw hatred. He saw despair. Everything was brilliantly hidden underneath the schooled features of one of Galbadia's powerful men.

Laguna understood why. Hugo had revealed everything to him. Hugo was no longer bound to his promise to Caraway. Julia's death had liberated him. Everyone thought she died in an automobile accident while going on a vacation with her daughter. They never knew that Julia died to escape her husband.

Laguna understood why the General's eyes burned. _Caraway was jealous that Julia loved him._

Then the unthinkable happened.

"Open the coffin." Caraway ordered.

Laguna's eyes widened. Did he hear it right?

He looked at the General once more. Caraway looked straight at him. "I'm sure she would have wanted to see you one last time."

Rinoa stopped crying and looked at the man her father was talking to. She recognized him. "Sorceress Knight?"

It was if Julia had risen from her casket. It was as if she had asked why it took him five years to return.

He patted the girl's head. "Yeah. Sorceress Knight is a friend of your mommy."

The men proceeded to open her casket and Laguna stepped forward.

The embalmer had done a great job. She looked so peaceful in her eternal slumber.

Laguna frowned. He would never see her again. He would never hear her voice. He would never hear her call his name.

He had loved two women on separate occasions, and both of them would lie underneath the earth forever.

He touched the glass covering and touched his forehead on it. Tears poured out. Tears of regret. Tears of pain. Tears of pain. Laguna sobbed, unashamed of the tears he shed for the woman who had stolen his heart. "I'm sorry if I never came back…. I-I'm sorry…..I'm so-so sorry..."

Everyone who read the old Timber Maniac issue then understood why the Esthar President came to Julia's wake. The mystery was solved. The woman whom he left behind was none other but the deceased wife of General Caraway, and that he, Laguna, had been the inspiration for Julia's sleeper hit, "Eyes on Me".

* * *

Caraway looked at the former Galbadian Soldier who wept his heart and soul.

He wanted to hate him. If only his wife had never discovered the magazine, they would have still been happily married.

 _But she found out._

It had been their daughter who discovered the magazine. It had been Rinoa who begged his wife to read The Sorceress Knight interview. It had been Rinoa who witnessed how violent he became when Julia wanted to leave him... and now, Rinoa believed he had killed her mother. He knew that their relationship would never be the same.

He wanted to hate Laguna, but he knew he had no right to.

Fury knew he had loved, bullied, manipulated, and deceived to have Julia.

In his mind, he remembered the words of the woman who took care of Laguna. _Don't you believe in karma?_

His response had been curt. _It doesn't matter when she's finally mine._

Julia became his, and he dearly paid his price... his karma-The death of his beloved, and his life would no longer be the same again.

 _How would he live his life?_

Life would continue. It would continue as it had always done. It would continue without the love of his life.

And his heart cried, as the heavens cried for Julia's passing.

 **END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I would like to thank the readers who have read all 16 chapters and this epilogue.

It must have been a roller coaster ride, huh?

...

It wasn't? Well, let's assume it was! (LOL, just kidding)

I really enjoyed writing this fic, even if I had my initial struggles (abandoning this fic for almost 3 months for example). Yet I'm glad that I didn't give up on it. I can finally say that I have written a finished fanfic and posted for the world to see. *Yeah!*

Thank you to the people who left their comments and to whom I briefly exchanged PMs. You have been very encouraging and I found strength in continuing this story (despite the not-so-good ending). There have been people who pointed out what I could improve (P.O.V.) and I say, THANK YOU!

I think I've mentioned that English isn't my native language (reasons...reasons). But I hope that this story managed to leave an impression on you...

In previous chapters, I dropped hints that I'll be writing Raine and Laguna's story. Theirs will be a brief one (5 chapters), not the 16 chapter that this story became. I've already written bits of the important scenarios.

Unfortunately, I decided to delay publishing their story since I'm working on a Final Fantasy 7 fic (AerithxCloud) tentatively titled, "The Magdalen from Midgar". I've completed the drafts for the story and I'm in the process of editing chapter one. TMFM will be brief too (5 chapters). Once I'm done with Magdalen, I'll resume work on the RainexLaguna fic.

...I actually have plans to make this into a webcomic! (I've done webcomics too... check out .com , or keep posted at my artblog .com)

So thank you once again!

:D


End file.
